La Chute d'Une Déesse
by Princess Coronis
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Fall of a Goddess" de Derrewyn. Après Hades. Que se passe-t-il lorsque la Reine de la Chasse s'invite au Sanctuaire d'Athena? Et quelles sont ses relations avec certains Chevaliers...?
1. Prologue

**Remarque de l'auteur, avant de commencer**

Avant que les puristes ne me sautent à la gorge, je voudrais prendre position. J'ai absolument pris certaines libertés concernant la chronologie StS, principalement parce que je prends en compte les films **Abel **et **Eris**, et que cela me paraissait impossible qu'il y ait autant de batailles, de séjours à l'hôpital etc. en moins d'un an! Alors, j'ai étendu la période du Tournoi Intergalactique au début de **La Chute d'Une Déesse** à quatre ans (ce qui est assez clair dans l'histoire, il me semble, mais c'est juste histoire de clarifier les choses…

Et parce que j'avais l'impression que j'aurais besoin de personnages quelque peu plus âgés, j'ai ajouté un an à leurs âges 'usuels' (oui, hérésie! Redoutez le changement, car il apporte le malheur! ^_~)

_____________________________________________________________________________

**O! Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,**

**That monthly changes in her circled orb,**

**Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.**

Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 109

**Prologue: Ortygie**

Saori tenait étroitement Seiya dans ses bras, toujours incapable de croire qu'il était mort, son Chevalier… son espoir… son amour. Mort. Pour elle.

"Seiya…", chuchota-t-elle en essayant vainement de nettoyer le sang de son visage. "Seiya, reviens vers moi… Seiya… s'il te plaît…"

Les autres Chevaliers l'observaient en silence, ignorant les tremblements qui avaient commencé autour d'eux. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement vaincu Hadès, mais également son royaume, qui maintenant commençait à s'effondrer, à tomber en miettes, à la suite de l'échec de son roi.

Il semblait étrange que, avec la fin du Mal réincarné, l'Espoir avait eu à mourir aussi. Finalement, la Vie et la Mort trouvaient toujours un moyen d'être ironiques.

"Nous devons y aller", dit Hyôga en évitant de regarder ses frères dans les yeux. "Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour lui maintenant… C'est au-delà de notre pouvoir…"

Oui, cela l'était. La Mort et la Vie intervertirent leurs places et se moquèrent d'eux, de leurs efforts. Quelqu'un se souciait-il de leurs souffrances, de leur martyre? Non, les Dieux s'en contrefichaient. Tout ce qui les intéressait était d'avoir un spectacle exceptionnel à regarder. L'humanité était leur télé personnelle, et c'était généralement eux qui décidaient du programme.

"Je ne le quitterai pas, Cygnus", claqua la voix de Saori alors que ses cheveux mauves dansaient autour d'elle pendant que le cosmos de la Déesse en elle brûlait, sa lumière dorée venant entourer son corps mince. "Il ne m'aurait pas quittée. Il n'aurait quitté aucun de nous."

Hyôga baissa la tête. Il voulait tellement croire aux mots de Saori, croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, croire au puissant cosmos d'Athena… mais il savait que c'était vain, au plus profond de lui-même il savait. Il savait que Seiya resterait là, au pays des morts… pour toujours. Parti. Son ami. Son frère. Leur chef.

Ce n'était pas que cela importât. Il pouvait sentir son propre corps mourir, se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'inconscience. Il ne sentait plus la souffrance, ni même son œil vide. Oui, la mort était proche, proche de lui, proche de ses frères, proche même d'Athéna quoiqu'il doutât que la mort pût la prendre. Elle était une Déesse, non? Déesse… Mortels… Etrange vie… étrange mort…

C'était pour le mieux. Ils avaient partagé leur temps, leurs vies. Maintenant ils pouvaient partager leurs morts. Il serait avec eux, avec sa mère, avec son maître… plus de souffrances, plus de guerres, plus de… rien, juste la paix, juste… cela.

"Ça ne sert à rien, Saori", déclara Ikki, sa voix grave tirant le Chevalier de la Glace de ses pensées. "Même ton cosmos est affaibli, tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour…"

"Tais-toi, Phœnix, ou t'opposes-tu à la Déesse Athena???!!" aboya-t-elle, surprise par la fureur emplissant son cœur.

Ikki sourit simplement à ses paroles. Il savait que malgré la colère dans ses mots, ce n'était pas Athena qui lui parlait, mais Saori, la jeune femme têtue qui seulement quelques minutes plus tôt avait avoué son amour pour Pégase. Une fille. Une enfant. Une femme.

Ignorant la chaleur de son cosmos, il s'approcha d'elle, s'empara de ses épaules et la força à se relever.

"Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi!!!"

"Nous partons, Saori. Ton pouvoir ne peut rien y faire, tu ne peux rien faire."

Elle lutta pour se libérer des bras de Phœnix, trouvant de nouvelles forces dans sa frustration. Mais malgré ses mains brûlées, Ikki ne la libéra pas. Lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, voulait vivre. Vivre au nom de Seiya. Vivre pour son ami.

Sa détermination devint contagieuse, et bientôt Shiryû et Hyôga vinrent l'aider à éloigner la Déesse du corps de Seiya, devinant qu'à eux trois, ils pouvaient la contrôler, la faire – la forcer à – obéir.

Poseidon avait essayé de contrôler Hilda, et elle était devenue folle. Kannon avait essayé de contrôler Poseidon, et lui aussi perdit la tête. Les Dieux avaient une âme propre, essayer de les contrôler ne pouvait se terminer que dans la folie et la souffrance.

"Je n'abandonnerai pas!!!" cria-t-elle, son cosmos se transformant en un feu infernal, envoyant ses Chevaliers contre des colonnes de marbre qui s'écroulèrent sous leur poids.

L'Amour. L'Amour était juste l'autre nom de la folie. L'Amour était ce qui donnait sa valeur à la Vie, qui donnait un sens à la Mort. L'Amour était la seule chose que personne ne pouvait prévoir. La seule chose que les Dieux ne pouvaient contrôler. L'Amour était l'improvisation dans un script de série télévisée. L'Amour était un signal dans la télé déclinante des Dieux. Tout ce qu'ils recevaient étaient des interférences, un bourdonnement continuel qui ne leur laissait que deux options. Essayer de réparer l'antenne, ou simplement changer de chaîne.

"Je ne veux pas", continua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. "Seiya, j'ai besoin de toi… Seiya!!!"

"...Seiya…"

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise en entendant une autre voix se mélangeant à la sienne, une voix déterminée mais douce. Peut-être le moment était-il venu où son côté humain ne supportait plus la puissance de la Déesse, et qu'elle devenait folle. Ou l'était-elle déjà? Entendre des voix… Elle avait entendu des voix depuis qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Son grand-père, Aioros, elle-même, Athena. Oui, peut-être était-elle folle après tout.

"... Seiya, Athena t'appelle, ne l'entends-tu pas? Elle risque sa vie pour toi, tu ne veux pas qu'elle sombre dans la folie à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas? …"

Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un essayait de l'aider à sauver Seiya, elle pouvait le sentir, un faible cosmos se mélangeant au sien, le renforçant. Malgré tout, elle semblait être la seule à le remarquer. Shun, le seul Chevalier qui était encore conscient, l'observait simplement avec ses grands yeux tristes et sans espoir.

Sans espoir. Oui, c'est cela qu'elle avait cru ressentir. Complètement sans espoir envers la destinée maintenant que son Espoir était mort. Mais cette voix lui disait autre chose. Folle ou pas, cette voix lui disait de se battre. Elle lui disait qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Elle lui redonnait son Espoir.

Mais quelque chose qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir lui fit oublier les inquiétudes d'Andromède, l'étrange cosmo-énergie et son mental durement éprouvé. C'était un sentiment plein de chaleur qu'elle connaissait bien, plein de générosité et de bonté. C'était un sentiment qui la fit sourire, qui la fit rire. Un sentiment qui donnait un sens à tout ce qu'elle était, à tout ce en quoi elle croyait.

"Seiya, reviens vers moi", murmura-t-elle, son cosmos brûlant d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, sa lumière dorée s'étendant dans le lieu comme s'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un soleil dont elle aurait été le cœur.

"… Seiya!!! …", cria la voix pour la dernière fois, l'étrange cosmos se mélangeant à celui d'Athena. "Seiya, vis…"

"Vis…"

* * *

**C'est drôle comme nous sommes éduqués à ne faire confiance qu'à nous-mêmes. Nous apprenons à travers nos galères que les gens peuvent nous faire mal. Et pourtant… pourtant, au plus profond de nous, nous savons, nous sommes certains que le meilleur moyen d'être heureux, le seul moyen de survivre, c'est de faire confiance aux autres. De vivre pour le moment où ceux que nous chérissons murmurent "****Je te fais confiance, peux-tu me faire confiance****?" Tout ce que nous pouvons alors espérer est d'avoir le courage de répondre "Oui".**

**Darling, so there you are**

**With that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then I will now**

**That you are no dreamer**

- Eyes on me, Final Fantasy VIII -

* * *

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

"..."

"... Allons, petite, ils t'attendent tous, tu ne devrais pas continuer à dormir, que vont penser tes Chevaliers…"

Une lumière apparut devant Saori, une pâle lumière blanche mais incroyablement puissante. Pourtant cela ne l'effraya pas. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie.

"Tu m'as… aidée…"

Un rire pur et doux éclata dans la lumière, l'entourant d'un sentiment de chaleur.

"Je t'ai juste guidée, Saori Kido. Tout ce qui est arrivé est dû à ton cosmos, à ton propre pouvoir. A ton amour et à ton âme. Tout ce que j'ai fait était de te montrer le chemin…"

"Cela signifie…", commença-t-elle, refusant de croire qu'elle pouvait encore avoir de l'espoir. Qu'il y avait encore une chance pour Seiya… pour Seiya d'être. "Qu'il vit?"

De nouveau, le rire résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir irritée ou sourire à elle-même.

"Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de trouver la solution par toi-même? Je pense que quatre mois de repos sont assez, tu ne crois pas…"

Saori acquiesça dans son sommeil, observant la lumière qui l'entourait, la berçait de sa chaleur dans une étreinte aimante, tout en brouillant lentement son esprit…

"Attends… qui es-tu…?"

"Regarde par la fenêtre, Saori Kido… Athena… Je serai là, te souriant…"

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

"Qui es-tu…", s'entendit-elle dire en essayant de s'accoutumer à la lumière qui agressait ses yeux.

"Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas, Milady? C'est moi, Tatsumi! Oh, vous ne pouvez imaginer ma joie de vous voir réveillée. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de vous voir jamais revenir!"

Sa tête se mit à tournoyer alors qu'elle se redressait pour s'asseoir. Le monde retrouva ses contours quand ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la luminosité. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un hôpital en voyant l'intraveineuse dans son bras, et le blanc immaculé de la pièce. Une chambre privée, avec vue sur la ville. C'était étrange de voir la façon dont l'argent lui offrait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Elle aurait pu être un tueur en série et cependant, aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait payer, elle serait traitée comme le Pape.

Un homme chauve était assis sur une chaise près d'elle. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et des rides dûes à l'âge autant qu'à l'inquiétude barraient son front. Son regard indiquait qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis longtemps. Etait-il resté à ses côtés tout ce temps, à attendre, à espérer, à prier pour elle? L'aimait-il à ce point?

Tout à coup, elle se rappela tout ce qui était arrivé, la bataille contre Hades, le sang, la peine, la souffrance, le cosmos l'entourant… et Seiya!

"Tatsumi, où est Seiya? Est-il…"

"Est-ce de l'inquiétude dans ta voix, Saori?" dit une ombre, cachée par l'obscurité de la fenêtre à sa gauche.

"Seiya…?" murmura-t-elle, sans pouvoir y croire.

_'Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de trouver la solution par toi-même?'_avait dit la voix. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Pouvait-elle s'autoriser à faire confiance? Son cœur pensait qu'elle le pouvait, et pour une fois, son esprit décida de réagir pareillement.

Lentement, le garçon sortit de sa cachette, s'agenouilla à côté de sa Déesse. De façon incertaine, il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, espérant autant qu'elle qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, qu'ils avaient encore une chance pour vivre, d'être heureux. Malgré son sourire arrogant, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux bruns-rouges, révélant la joie qui était en son cœur. Elle était vivante. Ils étaient vivants. La danse éternelle de la vie et de la mort leur avait donné une nouvelle chanson sur laquelle ils pouvaient danser. Un nouveau chapitre de leurs vies.

Saori tendit la main vers lui, touchant le bandage qui entourait sa tête, rendant ses cheveux bruns plus ébouriffés que jamais. Non pas que cela eût de l'importance. Il était vivant, c'était là tout ce qui l'intéressait. Vivant. Belle, belle vie.

"Saori, qu'y a-t-il?" demanda-t-il, inquiet de son silence. Il aurait préféré l'entendre crier et hurler après lui pour être aussi irresponsable que de la voir ainsi, complètement silencieuse, muette. Il voulait entendre sa voix, la voir sourire. La voir vivre.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle se jeta dans le paradis de ses bras, sanglotant si fort que cela lui fit mal.

"Je croyais… Je… Oh, Seiya!" dit-elle, avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle savourait d'entendre de nouveau les battements de son cœur contre le sien, et la chaleur des bras qui enserraient gentiment son dos en l'emplissant d'Espoir. Oui, elle espérait de nouveau. Elle rêvait de nouveau. Son Chevalier de l'Espoir était vivant. Elle était vivante. La vie leur avait sourit lors de sa valse avec la Mort.

"Saori…", chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, ses sentiments si semblables aux siens. "Je suis tellement content de voir que tu vas bien. Je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner si quelque chose… si quelque chose t'était arrivé." Oui, aller-retour en Enfer, dans tous les cas. Il resterait toujours avec elle, quoiqu'il arrivât.

Ses larmes glissèrent sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, faisant disparaître toute pensée concernant la bataille, les guerres qu'elle avait vues, le corps sans vie du jeune homme dans ses bras.

'Fais-moi confiance', lui avait-il dit une fois. Et ils avaient survécu leur chute du haut d'une falaise. 'Fais-moi confiance', avait-il dit, et il l'avait sauvée de la noyade, de l'extinction de son cosmos. 'Aie confiance en moi', et il était revenu, revenu à ses côtés, comme il l'avait promis. Pour toujours.

Soudain, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki entrèrent dans la pièce, conduits par Tatsumi qui leur criait déjà dessus afin qu'ils ne dérangeassent pas Sa Seigneurie.

Mais pour autant que Saori sût, Sa Seigneurie pouvait aller brûler en Enfer. Elle était Saori Kido, Athena, pas meilleure et sans doute pire que ces jeunes hommes dont elle se sentait si fière de pouvoir les appeler AMIS. Ses amis.

Elle se détacha lentement de l'étreinte de Seiya, s'asseyant de nouveau confortablement contre son oreiller. Il s'assit près d'elle, tenant toujours une de ses mains qui tremblait encore de la joie de les revoir tous sains et saufs.

"Mes Chevaliers! Vous êtes tous ok… vous êtes tous vivants…", murmura-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Ils étaient tous présents, souriant de la voir réveillée, de retour dans leur monde. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Shun, et même Ikki, le fier et distant Ikki ne cachait pas sa joie. Oui, ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Ils étaient allés en Enfer, et avaient survécu. Et tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils fussent encore ensemble. L'Espoir d'Athena. Les amis de Saori.

"Plus que juste nous, Saori", déclara un Seiya en larmes, retenant ainsi de nouveau son attention. "Les Chevaliers d'Or se sont réveillés encore une fois. Saga, Camus, tous. Mince, même Aphrodite! Tu ne nous a pas juste soignés nous, tu les as tous ramenés, tous… tu nous a ramenés…"

Saori sourit à travers ses larmes, et embrassa Seiya sur le front. Il la regarda, surpris, mais lui rendit son sourire. Oui, un avenir plus brillant s'étalait devant eux, un monde dans lequel vivre, savoir. Espoir.

Une nouvelle vie sans nuages pour l'obscurcir. Un monde éternellement ensoleillé, dans lequel la nuit ne tomberait jamais.

"Saori", murmura Hyôga incertain, interrompant leurs pensées. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Japon, il avait attendu, espérant que Saori se réveillât de son sommeil, attendant pour lui poser une question, pour dévoiler un doute qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, que leur Déesse était de nouveau parmi eux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire ces mots, à les prononcer.

"Hyôga", dit-elle dans un sourire. "J'ai été dure avec toi, n'est-ce pas? Avec vous tous", continua-t-elle, regardant Ikki et Shiryû. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie pu faire cela, vous blesser… J'espère simplement que vous serez capables de me pardonner un jour…"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Saori. C'est oublié. Nous avions tort de ne pas avoir confiance en toi", déclara un Ikki transformé (c'est-à-dire, maintenant qu'il souriait).

Lui faire confiance. Oui, elle leur faisait confiance. C'était le moment de leur montrer qu'eux aussi pouvaient lui faire confiance. De nouveau, ce petit mot lui montra le chemin. Le sens de la vie. La confiance.

"Tu ne devrais pas demander pardon, les sentiments sont quelque chose pour lesquels nous ne devrions jamais avoir à nous excuser", déclara Shiryû, tête baissée. Oui, les choses changeaient, même lui. Il avait découvert combien il avait envie de vivre, de savourer la vie. Athena lui avait donné cette chance. Une chance de vivre sa vie, non de la perdre. Un monde sans nouvelles guerres, sans larmes. Sans nouvelles souffrances.

Hyôga regarda son ami quand il l'entendit dire cela. Les sentiments. Oui, ils étaient là, quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus les trouver.

Saori hocha la tête vers Shiryû et lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. Cependant, Hyôga n'avait toujours pas dit ce qui le tracassait, elle pouvait voir le doute et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Et pourtant, elle était incapable d'en lire les raisons. Il semblait qu'après tout, son Cygne fût toujours aussi capable de garder sa mine de poker.

Se sentant observé, Hyôga murmura quelque chose à propos de pardon n'étant pas nécessaire, et un vain sourire étira ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne croyait pas qu'elle fût leur seule salvatrice quand elle avait risqué sa vie pour eux tous? Non, il ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça, ni à elle ni à ses amis. Ses doutes resteraient, non qu'il ne pût pas vivre avec eux. Et puis, au plus profond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, il la connaissait depuis tout ce temps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer d'oublier tout cela et de savourer le moment, de partager l'allégresse de ses amis, et de prétendre que tout irait mieux.

Pour ignorer le fait qu'il l'avait sentie, les aidant de nouveau, et qu'il était trop lâche pour poser la question à Saori, à propos de son cosmos guidant celui d'Athena. Guidant le sien. Il était trop lâche pour envisager la possibilité de la revoir.

"Bien, maintenant que chacun a dit tout haut ses pensées, vous devriez quitter la pièce. Bientôt. Sa Seigneurie doit se reposer…", déclara un Tatsumi tout souriant, montrant aux Chevaliers d'Athena… aux amis de Saori… la porte (pour ne pas dire les poussant hors de la pièce sans même leur permettre de regarder en arrière).

Ils décidèrent d'un commun (et muet) accord de faire plaisir au vieux en entrant dans son jeu, sachant combien il s'inquiétait pour Saori, et combien il la considérait comme la fille, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Tous sauf Seiya qui, comme toujours, suivit son propre esprit et prit son temps pour se relever, ignorant les dagues que les yeux de Tatsumi lui lançaient.

"Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Saori", dit-il, regardant directement dans ses yeux avec toute l'innocence que lui seul possédait, cette innocence qu'elle aimait tant. "Tu étais inconsciente pendant quatre mois, et les médecins disent que tu es très faible."

Elle réussit juste à sourire timidement, se sentant trop accablée par tout ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Pour une fois dans sa vie, depuis la mort de son grand-père, on lui avait accordé un moment de joie complète.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela. La fenêtre.

_'Attends… qui es-tu…?'_

_'Regarde par la fenêtre, Saori Kido… Athena… Je serai là, te souriant…'_

"Seiya, attends, ne pars pas tout de suite", dit-elle, lui prenant le poignet.

Seiya la regarda, d'abord surpris puis il hocha la tête, restant tout près d'elle.

"Tatsumi", dit-elle à l'homme carré avec ses grands yeux sombres. "Peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment? Je te promets que je me reposerai dans un petit moment."

Tatsumi fronça les sourcils, un million de nouvelles rides se formant sur son front. "Mais, Milady, le médecin devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je l'ai déjà appelée."

"Ne t'inquiète pas", répondit-elle en souriant, "Seiya s'occupera de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, n'est-ce pas?"

Seiya acquiesça, se demandant encore ce qu'elle pouvait avoir derrière la tête. Prendre soin d'elle. Aller-retour en Enfer. Sa place serait toujours à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrivât.

Tatsumi se rendit finalement. Dans un sens, il était juste comme Seiya. Il donnerait sa vie juste pour voir celle qu'il chérissait être heureuse. Et il chérissait Saori, la seule famille qu'il eût jamais eue, la fille qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un père pour elle, même pas un confident, un ami. Il avait appris cela il y avait bien longtemps et l'acceptait. Il était heureux d'être simplement ce qu'il était, un serviteur loyal. Ainsi, cachant ses sentiments surprotecteurs, il hocha simplement la tête et sortit, tout en remettant sa veste de cachemire marron, son visage incapable de cacher ses sentiments, sa peur de la perdre. De cacher le fait que l'enfant dont il avait pris soin était devenue une femme, et n'avait plus besoin de lui.

"Alors…", murmura Seiya, un peu nerveux de se retrouver complètement seul avec Saori. Même quand elle avait été inconsciente, Tatsumi avait toujours été présent dans la pièce aussi. Mais maintenant… maintenant…

"Eteins la lumière, veux-tu?" demanda une Saori très déterminée. Elle se débarrassa de ses couvertures et essaya de se lever.

_La lumière_, pensa Seiya, tout en réalisant combien ses mains tremblaient. _Peut-être que la lumière la gêne, oui, c'est probablement cela, autant de lumière doit lui faire mal aux yeux_.

"Merci", dit-elle, appuyée contre un mur. Etre debout lui donnait le vertige, il semblait que Seiya avait eu raison en disant qu'elle était trop faible.

"Veux-tu que je voie si le docteur arrive?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

"Seiya Kido, je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais", le taquina-t-elle, commençant à se diriger vers la fenêtre. Mais ses jambes ne pouvaient la porter, elles étaient trop faibles. Elle retomba sur son lit, murmurant de silencieux jurons.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever de toute façon", déclara Seiya, oubliant ses doutes et ses peurs.

"C'est juste que… je veux regarder dehors, par la fenêtre", murmura-t-elle avec sérieux, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses paupières tellement elle était frustrée par sa faiblesse.

*

"Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, gamin! Tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant de pouvoir vivre ici, sous le toit des Kido! Tu devrais être content que mon grand-père te sorte de cet orphelinat. Si ce n'était pour ma famille, tu y moisirais encore! Maintenant, excuse-toi et agenouille-toi, je veux jouer au cheval…"

"Ainsi mon grand-père t'a dit que si tu ramenais l'Armure de Pégase, il te dirait où se trouve ta sœur? C'est une honte, bien sûr, mais ta sœur a disparu peu après que tu sois parti pour la Grèce. Mais laisse-moi te proposer autre chose, un nouveau marché. Si tu gagnes le Tournoi Intergalactique, je te dirai où elle se trouve. Pas besoin de te rappeler que, quelque soit ton choix, l'Armure de Pégase reste ici. Alors qu'en dis-tu? C'est un marché…?"

"Est-ce que tu me défierais une fois encore, Seiya? Crois-tu réellement qu'un chien puisse retrouver l'Armure d'Or? … Ok, fais comme tu veux, mais rappelle-toi que si tu avais d'abord arrêté Phœnix, je ne serais pas en train de m'inquiéter de tout cela maintenant."

"Mon grand-père était un homme exceptionnel, ne t'avise jamais de dire le contraire, jamais!"

"Je te hais!"

"Fais comme je te dis, gamin!"

"Tatsumi, ce garçon ne veut pas m'obéir. Charge-toi de le punir pour sa désobéissance, et son manque de respect envers ceux qui le nourrissent."

"Vous êtes pires que les chiens. Eux au moins obéissent à leur maître, celui qui leur donne à manger et une place pour dormir."

"Vous êtes maintenant des serviteurs de la famille Kido!"

J'avais dit toutes ces choses, n'est-ce pas? J'étais cette fille, cette enfant gâtée qui les humiliait tellement… l'humiliait tellement. Et pourtant, pourtant il est à mes côtés, il l'a toujours été… Pourquoi Seiya, pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu tellement gentil avec moi? Pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, après avoir failli…

*

"C'est juste que… je veux regarder dehors, par la fenêtre", murmura-t-elle avec sérieux, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses paupières tellement elle était frustrée par sa faiblesse.

"Laisse-moi t'aider", répondit-il en lui offrant sa main. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis la prit, surprise par sa chaleur.

"Donc, la fenêtre n'est-ce pas, madmuasel?" dit-il en plaçant un de ses minces bras derrière son dos et la tenant par la taille.

Elle acquiesça, pouffant de rire à son mauvais français. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la large fenêtre. Les rues affairées de Tôkyô les saluèrent, avec le bruit des voitures et des voix. Les enseignes néon et les antennes télé. Un monde entier à chaque fenêtre, dans chaque bâtiment, dans chaque visage.

"Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" demanda Seiya en regardant le kiosk proposant des plats grecs à emporter et se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait pas encore dîné.

Saori allait lui répondre 'non' quand elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, un océan noir constellé d'étoiles.

Seiya hésita à reposer sa question, mais se décida contre. Le médecin serait là dans un moment, et il voulait profiter de l'instant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait tous les jours, d'être capable de rester si près de Saori sans qu'elle lui crie après ou qu'elle le traite de pervers. Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela agréable. Elle était agréable. Et belle, surtout maintenant que les lampadaires se reflétaient dans ses yeux, sur sa chemise de nuit blanche comme du lait. Surtout maintenant que son délicat visage regardait vers le ciel, tellement distante, tellement proche.

Saori sourit, et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Seiya. La voix avait eu raison, là haut, entre les étoiles et les nuages passagers, la Lune l'observait. Et oui, elle souriait.

* * *

"Donc, comme je disais, Shingo m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Tu te souviens de lui? Le beau gosse du lycée Kamone? Comme tu peux l'imaginer, j'ai dit…"

"Momoko-chan, regarde!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aiko?"

La jeune fille brune se retourna pour regarder vers l'endroit que lui montrait son amie. Là, assis sur un banc et regardant les étoiles, se trouvait le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais vu.

"N'est-il pas _kawaii_?" soupira Aiko, l'observant par-dessus son épaule. "Et je suis sûre que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Peut-être à une de ces fêtes à la fac où nous sommes allées dernièrement…"

Momoko haussa les épaules, bien qu'elle ressentît la même chose, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. 'Probablement dans mes rêves' pensa-t-elle en rougissant un peu quand elle remarqua comment le vent jouait avec ses boucles blondes. Shingo ne semblait plus faire le poids…

"Il a l'air tellement seul…", commença Aiko. Momoko sourit. Son amie avait toujours eu un faible pour les types solitaires et torturés.

"Oublie-le, il est trop occupé à regarder les étoiles. En plus, on est presque en retard et je n'ai pas envie de manquer le début du film."

Aiko soupira et regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme. Oui, elles devraient y aller. Et puis, il devait probablement attendre sa petite amie… sinon pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui serait assis dans le parc à cette heure de la nuit?

"_Hai_, laisse-moi juste jeter un dernier coup d'œil…"

"Aiko-chan!" dit Momoko, souriant de l'attitude de son amie. Oui, Aiko avait toujours été la plus franche d'elles deux.

'Comme ça, tu m'as aidé encore une fois, _nyet_?' pensait Hyôga en fixant la Lune. 'C'est toi qui as donné à Saori la puissance nécessaire pour ramener Seiya, qui n'arrête pas de me guider… Et pourtant, tu te caches, tu restes loin de moi… Lâche, ce n'est pas assez que je doive vivre tout le temps avec toi dans mes pensées, il a fallu que tu reviennes pour me torturer maintenant?'

"_Boshemoi_, pourquoi dois-tu être ainsi?" murmura-t-il, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde. "Génial, maintenant je parle même tout seul…"

"Ah shitsureshimasu... Daijyobun ka?"

Hyôga regarda avec surprise la jeune fille en uniforme scolaire. Avait-il été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite? Non seulement elle le torturait, mais en plus elle le rendait étourdi.

"Daijyobun yo", répondit-il, souhaitant que cela satisfît la jeune fille et la fît partir.

Aiko pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade, prêt à exploser. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ait de si superbes yeux et cette voix rauque. Elle était certaine, maintenant, qu'elle se tenait devant son Prince Charmant.

"Mmh, je crois que ton amie s'impatiente", dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui se tenait contre un arbre, fronçant tellement les sourcils qu'elle finirait certainement par avoir mal à la tête.

"Mon amie?" bredouilla Aiko, tête légère et se sentant pousser des ailes. "Oh, Momoko-chan! Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur."

De mauvaise humeur. Comme elle l'était toujours. Constamment casse-couilles avec un sourire sarcastique imprimé sur le visage, il se souvenait.

"Je vois…"

Aiko regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Momoko qui montrait frénétiquement sa montre. Le film. Prince Charmant. Choix difficile.

"Et… tu es d'ici?"

Toujours cette même question. Son physique le trahissait, il ne ferait jamais partie de cette société.

"Nyet", répondit-il sans fard. Il pensa quitter cet endroit lui-même si cette fille n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à s'occuper d'une fille qui avait le béguin.

"Je vois…", répéta Aiko. Cela n'amenait à rien et elle le savait. Ce Prince Charmant n'était qu'un imposteur. Trop maussade, trop fier. Même ses traits n'étaient plus aussi formidables vus de près. Trop durs, trop sérieux…

"Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors. Mon amie m'attend. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien."

Hyôga acquiesça, penchant légèrement la tête. Les filles. Les femmes. Il ne les comprendrait jamais.

"Dewa", dit Aiko en courant rejoindre Momoko.

"Dasvidanié", murmura Hyôga en les regardant s'éloigner.

Il était sûr qu'elles parlaient de lui. Que pouvaient-elles bien dire? Qu'il était trop silencieux, trop impoli? Ou peut-être quelque chose sur son physique?

_'Espèce de Russe égoïste et égocentrique, quand vas-tu voir ce qui est devant toi? Seulement les fous regardent derrière eux, vers leur passé. Les fous et les nostalgiques comme toi, bien sûr.'_

Comme elles paraissaient superficielles! Le jugeant, le toisant! Prétendant le connaître! Il haïssait ce genre d'attitude, ce manège incessant d'être ensemble et se séparer. Il haïssait la façon dont les gens utilisait le mot 'aimer' alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas faire la différence avec un béguin simple et momentané. Il haïssait leurs manières désinvoltes, leurs sourires. Il haïssait ne pas être capable d'être aussi insouciant qu'eux…

Il se haïssait.

Il la haïssait.

Il la haïssait pour avoir disparu quand il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle, pour l'avoir abandonné dans un monde qui le haïssait et qu'il haïssait en retour. Pour l'aider dans l'ombre.

"Hyôga-chan?"

Hyôga regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il semblait qu'être seul était impossible cette nuit-là.

"Ça va?"

"Tu es la deuxième personne à me demander ça, _tovarich_", répondit-il avec un sinistre sourire. "Ok? Oui. Non. Qui sait? Mais par tous les diables, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu instable parfois."

"Parfois?" le taquina Shun en repoussant de ses yeux quelques mèches vertes rebelles. "Allez viens, les autres nous attendent. Niisan a promis de te laisser conduire si tu arrêtes de faire cette tête."

Hyôga ne put s'empêcher de glousser de rire à la plaisanterie d'Ikki. Au moins, il n'avait pas menacé d'utiliser le _**Genma Ken **_comme remède…

"_Hai, hai_. Mais si l'un de vous ose me dire de ralentir, je le congèle comme un glaçon."

Shun rit, son visage innocent épanoui de joie. Cela rendit Hyôga heureux aussi. C'était étrange comment il avait réussi à rester le même malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré Hades l'ayant presque consumé. Il était fort, Hyôga devait se l'avouer.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? On a les clés de la voiture, des routes sans circulation et une glorieuse Lune pour nous guider! Viens!"

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qui est plus facile? De pardonner? D'oublier? De continuer à vivre en prétendant que tout est en ordre? De juste baisser la tête et de jouer les rôles que les Dieux nous ont donnés, les rôles dans un feuilleton télévisé que les Dieux veulent voir? De se cacher derrière une façade, un masque? De permettre au carnaval de continuer toujours, sans jamais se révéler soi-même, toujours se cacher, fuir? Et après? Que ferons-nous quand nous découvrirons qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller, pas d'endroit pour se battre? Nous révolterons-nous ou garderons-nous la tête baissée, à continuer à jouer la comédie? **

**Peut-être les réponses sont-elles là, quelque part. Peut-être sont-elles en nous. Peut-être ne peut-on les trouver nulle part.**

**Darling, so share with me**

**Your love if you have enough**

**Your tears if you're holding back**

**Or pain if that's what it is**

**How can I let you know**

**I'm more than dress and the voice**

**Just reach me out then**

**You will know that you're not dreaming**

- Eyes on Me, Final Fantasy VIII –

**Fin du prologue**.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes – Le Blabla de Derrewyn****:**

Saint Seiya est copyright Masami Kurumada/SHUEISHA, Toei Animation CO., LTD, Shonen Jump. Le reste des personnages et le scénario sont les miens (Derrewyn Aensland/Varda/Paula Andrade – tant de noms juste pour une personne ^-^). Si vous avez des commentaires, suggestions, corrections, critiques, etc. etc., n'hésitez pas à m'écrire à ou à . Si vous liez cette page à votre site, ou prenez cette histoire pour la poster, SVP dites-le moi que je puisse vous ajouter dans mes ′liens′… et que je sache où sont mes affaires (non, non, je ne suis PAS un apôtre de l'ordre, loin de là pour être honnête ^-^!). Au fait, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas le scénario StS à la ligne près (toujours la rebelle ^-^). Oh, et avant que j'oublie, si vous trouvez d'horribles fautes de grammaire, svp, soyez assez gentils pour me le faire savoir… écrire dans une langue qui n'est pas la mienne est parfois casse-… cou ^-^

**Notes de Coronis**

**Pour les non-anglophones, traduction du texte de Shakespeare (poète et dramaturge anglais, 1564-1616)**, extrait de _Roméo et Juliette_, Acte 2, sc. 2 (v. 1590):

_"Oh! Ne jure pas par la lune, l'inconstante lune,_

_Qui change chaque mois pendant son cycle _

_A moins que ton amour ne soit aussi variable."_

**Traduction du texte de Final Fantasy:**

_"Chéri(e), ainsi tu es ici, avec ce regard dans les yeux,_

_Comme si tu n'étais jamais blessé(e), comme si tu n'étais jamais déprimé(e)_

_Devrais-je être pour toi celui qui te pinces tendrement mais surement_

_Si tu fronces les sourcils, alors je saurai que tu n'es pas un rêveur"_

_Kawaii_ (jap.): mignon.

_Hai_ (jap.): oui.

_Nyet_ (russe): non.

_Boshemoi_ (russe): mon dieu.

_Ah shitsureshimasu...__Daijyobun ka?_ (jap.): Euh, excusez-moi… Comment allez-vous?

_Daijyobun yo_ (jap.): je vais bien.

_Dewa_: (jap.): Salut! A plus!

_Dasvidanié_ (russe): au-revoir.

_Tovarich_ (russe): camarade.

_Niisan_ (jap.): grand frère.

_Genma Ken_: nom japonais de l'attaque de Ikki, l'Illusion Diabolique…

**Traduction du deuxième passage de Final Fantasy**:

_"Chéri(e), partage donc avec moi ton amour s'il est assez grand,_

_Tes larmes si tu les retiens, ou ta peine, si c'est cela_

_Comment puis-je te faire comprendre que je suis plus que vêtement et voix_

_Tends la main vers moi, et alors tu sauras que tu ne rêves pas."_


	2. Chapter 1: Le Sanctuaire

**To behold the wandering moon, riding near her highest noon, like one that had been led astray through the heav'n's wide pathless way; and oft, as if her head she bowed, stooping through a fleecy cloud**

John Milton, Il Penseroso, 67

**Chapitre 1: Le Sanctuaire**

"Tu plaisantes, Saori, hein?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves secoua la tête et continua à jeter pêle-mêle les vêtements de son immense garde-robe dans une encore plus vaste valise.

"Mais… tu es toujours faible… et en plus, tu hais les journées trop chaudes! Et en Grèce, il fait incroyablement chaud en été!"

"Seiya, nous en avons déjà discuté des centaines de fois, et cela s'est toujours terminé de la même façon. Toi te plaignant et moi remplissant une nouvelle valise."

Seiya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au mur. Il haïssait le fait que Saori eût toujours raison, qu'elle fût aussi têtue (probablement autant que lui). Et pourquoi voulait-elle retourner au Sanctuaire, d'abord? N'avait-elle pas compris que, bien qu'étant le territoire d'Athena, c'était aussi le premier endroit où ses ennemis attaquaient? Même Hades avait trouvé le moyen de l'y atteindre!

"Allons, Pégase, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Le Sanctuaire a besoin d'être réorganisé, et toi, tu as besoin de vacances. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat!" continua une Saori très déterminée en s'asseyant sur la valise pour essayer de la fermer sans la faire exploser. Les robes de belle taille avaient toujours été son point faible.

"C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose", déclara Seiya en plaçant une main sur le couvercle de la valise et la fermant facilement. De nombreux vêtements en jailliraient dès que Saori essaierait d'ouvrir ce truc.

Saori soupira. Il était devenu surprotecteur depuis qu'elle était guérie, et bien qu'elle trouvât cette attitude extrêmement touchante, cela la rendait folle. "Seiya…"

"Oui?" répondit-il, faisant mine d'être blessé.

"Il ne reste personne qui pourrait me vouloir du mal, Pégase. Nous les avons tous stoppés. Et puis, si quelque chose arrivait, tu serais là pour me protéger, non?"

"Hai…", répondit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

"Donc, c'est parti pour la Grèce!" pouffa Saori, s'applaudissant de son propre succès.

"Hai…", répéta Seiya, toujours aussi peu convaincu.

"Ora, Seiya, ne sois pas rabat-joie! Imagine, nous aurons tout le Sanctuaire pour nous, tu pourras me montrer tes endroits préférés, et je te montrerai le Temple. Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais réussi à t'y glisser, n'est-ce pas?"

Seiya la regarda, surpris de l'entendre dire cela. Le Temple. L'endroit le plus sacré du Sanctuaire, son cœur et son âme, où Athena vivait, rêvait et menait ses Chevaliers. L'endroit où seuls elle et le Grand Pope pouvaient entrer. Sol sacré. Le Temple d'Athena. Le Temple de Saori. Saori était Athena. Il avait passé tellement de temps en sa compagnie dernièrement, à parler, à se promener, à se disputer surtout à propos des choses les plus idiotes, qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était une déesse, il avait arrêté de la considérer comme telle. Et c'était là une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, cela le conduirait seulement à souffrir, et il en avait assez d'être blessé.

"Seiya…", chuchota Saori, réalisant son changement d'humeur. Qu'avait-elle dit? Qu'avait-elle fait? Il lui était parfois tellement difficile de l'atteindre qu'elle aurait voulu le frapper. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la comprendre? Pourquoi? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Après tout ce qu'ILS avaient vécu. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va?"

Seiya ne se sentit pas capable de la regarder dans les yeux en lui répondant. Il pouvait mentir si nécessaire, mais pas à ces yeux, ces yeux qui voyaient jusque dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il pouvait le faire, il pouvait le faire pour ne pas blesser ces yeux purs ressemblant à deux flaques d'eau.

"Shiryû… Shiryû m'attend. Il voulait qu'on s'entraîne un peu avant le dîner. Il est toujours déterminé à me faire retrouver mon cosmos."

Saori hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son cosmos. Le cosmos de ses amis. Essayer de l'utiliser les faisait terriblement souffrir bien qu'ils le lui cachassent. Ils ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance. Ils la protègeraient, ils mourraient pour elle, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils ne la considéraient pas comme l'une des leurs. Elle serait toujours leur Déesse.

"Oh… alors qu'attends-tu?" Saori était aussi mauvaise menteuse que Seiya. "Nous avons presque fini ici, de toute façon…"

"Tu… tu es sûre?" Culpabilité. Un soudain sentiment de culpabilité. Il pensa qu'il le méritait. Et puis, les quatre valises vides près de la porte disaient le contraire.

"_Hai_, Seiya, ne t'inquiète pas", déclara Saori. Elle fit un geste de la main, comme si cela importait peu. "Et puis, je peux toujours appeler Tatsumi pour qu'il me donne un coup de main."

Seiya acquiesça avec un faible sourire.

"Bien, si tu as des problèmes, appelle-nous, nous serons au terrain d'entraînement."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Saori de simuler. Elle retourna à ses tas de robes, jupes, chaussures et manteaux. Assez de vêtements pour habiller un pays entier.

Elle arrêta de prétendre plier une chemise de nuit déjà parfaitement pliée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Après l'avoir jetée, sans beaucoup de soin, dans une des valises, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, et soupira. Il semblait que, quoi qu'elle fît, ils ne la considèreraient jamais comme leur amie. Elle était condamnée à être leur Déesse. Rien d'autre… absolument rien d'autre.

"J'espère que tu es contente, Athena", murmura-t-elle en détachant un ruban de son poignet pour le mettre dans ses cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval. "A leurs yeux, je ne suis que la Déesse de la monstrueuse Sagesse…" Elle regretta ces mots aussitôt qu'elle les eût dits. Parce qu'elle était leur Déesse, ils avaient souffert, et leurs souffrances n'étaient pas une chose dont on pût se moquer, et encore moins d'en plaisanter ou de se sentir misérable.

"Ok, pardon", continua-t-elle en parlant à un mur très attentif. "Mais ce ne serait pas du luxe si tu pouvais m'aider là, parce que me faire des amis n'a jamais été mon point fort, tu vois?"

Le mur resta aussi compréhensif que pouvait l'être un mur, mais Saori sentait qu'elle avait été entendue et qu'on lui avait répondu. Oui, elle était déterminée à prouver qu'elle était beaucoup plus que la toute-puissante déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle était aussi humaine. Qu'elle était leur amie. Qu'elle leur faisait confiance.

..................................................................................................................................................

**Changer le monde. Notre monde. Oui, c'est sûrement le rêve de chaque cœur, de chaque âme sous cette nuit qui est la nôtre. De le transformer pour être meilleur. Pour nous. Pour les autres. De détruire la pauvreté, de bannir les guerres et la souffrance, de créer l'utopie parfaite, de tomber amoureux, de se faire des amis, de cesser d'être seul, d'interrompre la routine. Chaque souhait, aussi grand soit-il, aussi petit soit-il, est un souhait pour le changement, pour quelque chose de mieux dans nos vies, dans ce jeu retors dans lequel nous ont placé les Dieux. Nous sommes des êtres inaccomplis qui nous faisons du souci et courons toute notre vie, qui cherchons quelque chose et fouillons sans savoir ce que nous cherchons exactement, et quand finalement nous le trouvons, nous réalisons que nous l'avions déjà. Ou nous ne le remarquons simplement pas et continuons à courir.**

**In former days we'd both agree**

**That you were me, and I was you**

**What has happened to us two,**

**That you are you and I am me?**

- Bhartrhary

......................................................................................................................................................................

″_Je serai toujours avec toi″_

″_Je ne te quitterai jamais″_

″_Quoiqu'il arrive″_

″_Chaque fois que tu enflammeras ton cosmos, tu sentiras le mien qui te guidera″_

″_Seul? Tu penses être seul? Ne sois pas stupide, espèce d'âne russe, j'ai toujours été avec toi… et je le resterai toujours″_

″_Toujours″_

″_Quoiqu'il arrive″_

Hyôga retomba une nouvelle fois sur les genoux, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage et collant ses cheveux dans son cou. Il ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où son corps avait flanché pendant qu'il essayait d'utiliser son cosmos. Oui, il pouvait l'enflammer, l'utiliser même, mais pas longtemps. Tôt ou tard, cela se terminait toujours de la même manière, la souffrance devenant trop insupportable pour son corps.

"Hyôga-san…"

"Ne dis rien Shun, je ne m'arrêterai pas."

Shun secoua la tête et fit semblant de retourner à son livre, regardant d'une manière assez évidente son ami par-dessus celui-ci. Bien qu'il ne vît aucun changement en lui, il avait eu le sentiment que Hyôga lui cachait quelque chose, _leur_ cachait quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Champs Elysées, il les avait évités, boudeur et agressif à la moindre provocation. Et depuis quelques mois, il avait commencé avec ces entraînements, éprouvant non seulement son corps mais également son cosmos, mettant sa propre santé en danger. Shun l'avait même retrouvé plusieurs fois inconscient après des heures d'entraînement sans avoir mangé ou dormi. C'était après cela qu'il avait décidé de garder un œil sur lui. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami, celui qui s'intéressait le plus à lui.

C'était pourquoi il avait fini par le surveiller chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, toujours avec l'excuse qu'il aimait le calme régnant autour du terrain d'entraînement, et qu'il trouvait l'endroit parfait pour ses escapades littéraires.

Shun ne savait pas si Hyôga l'avait cru ou non, mais au moins, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader, et acceptait sa présence et ses plaintes avec un stoïcisme admirable.

Ce fut alors qu'une paire de mains chaudes vint couvrir ses yeux, le sortant de ses pensées et de ses inquiétudes.

"Seiyaaaa!!!" s'écria-t-il en se libérant de l'étreinte d'ours de son ami.

"Toujours en train de lire, Shun? Tous ces livres vont finir par faire de la purée de ton cerveau."

"Parce que tous ces anime et films d'action ne vont pas déranger le tien, n'est-ce pas, Otaku-san?" répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Seiya haussa les épaules et s'affaissa sur le banc, prenant le livre des mains de Shun. "Psychologie 1?" lut-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Il n'y a même pas d'images!"

"Bon, je sais que tu préfères quelque chose comme _'Le Petit Train qui pouvait…'_", répondit Shun en reprenant son livre pour le poser à côté de lui. "Mais je pense qu'il est important pour nous d'essayer de nous comprendre un peu mieux nous-mêmes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas une vie ordinaire, et que la plupart des gens ne verront jamais les choses que nous voyons."

Seiya sourit, touché par la quête de réponses de Shun. Son attention envers les autres et sa sincérité étaient juste ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier les sentiments amenés par sa discussion avec Saori.

"Okay Shun, tu as un point, là. Bien que je ne pense pas que cela nous affecte tant que cela. Je veux dire, nous sommes restés les mêmes, non?"

Shun lança un regard ironique à Seiya, un de ses délicats sourcils soulevé. Seiya suivit son regard et vit Hyôga, son cosmos blanc flambant si haut qu'une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait le sol autour de lui.

"La plupart d'entre nous?" plaisanta-t-il avec un large sourire. Shun pouffa de rire, mais un brusque flash d'énergie l'arrêta. Oui, la situation n'était pas drôle.

"Il semble avoir récupéré son cosmos…"

Shun acquiesça, faisant semblant de n'avoir pas entendu le ton envieux de Seiya. Cosmos. L'idée semblait tellement proche et en même temps tellement loin. Après 'être revenus', ils avaient tous eu de sérieux problèmes en utilisant leurs énergies. Ni lui ni Seiya pouvaient l'enflammer correctement, leur cosmos s'évanouissait dans la douleur de l'utiliser avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le niveau du Bronze. Shiryû avait eu des problèmes similaires, mais pouvait maintenant supporter un niveau d'Argent – sa capacité à se concentrer et à méditer était admirable. Le seul qui semblait n'avoir aucun problème était son Niisan. Ikki, comme toujours, avait simplement eu à s'immerger dans son volcan et voilà, Phœnix était de retour.

Cependant, Hyôga avait été la surprise pour eux tous. Il n'avait eu cure de méditer et il n'avait pas non plus de lien avec un lieu qui ferait 'renaître' ses pouvoirs. Et pourtant, le puissant cosmos des Guerriers des Glaces brillait en lui plus fort que jamais. Tellement fort qu'il semblait avoir des problèmes à le contrôler.

"Petit veinard…", murmura Seiya très bas. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Bien qu'il eût toujours souhaité que sa vie redevînt normale maintenant que ses pouvoirs l'avaient quitté, il réalisait combien il en était dépendant, combien il les appréciait. Combien ses pouvoirs lui manquaient. Etre aussi… vulnérable lui faisait penser qu'il était nu. Lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir de tels amis, exceptionnels et puissants. Qu'il ne méritait pas de faire partie de ce monde de miracles qu'était le Sanctuaire. Qu'il ne méritait pas de pouvoir parler à Athena. Qu'il ne méritait pas de parler à Saori… Seiya secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées. Il n'avait jamais envié personne dans sa vie, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

"_Diamond Dust_", entendirent-ils Hyôga dire calmement alors que l'énergie cosmique, mortelle, qui émanait de lui prenait la forme de cette terrible tempête capable de tuer un homme juste en le touchant. Sous l'attaque d'un air aussi froid, le mur en face de lui gela complètement. Il se désintègrerait au premier léger toucher. "Espèce de…, arrête de m'aider!!" cria-t-il en tombant à genoux. "Arrête de me torturer plus longtemps… laisse-moi…"

"Hyôga, ça va?" demanda Shun, oubliant son livre et se précipitant vers son ami, suivi de près par Seiya.

"Ne vous approchez pas!" La voix de Hyôga claqua durement, mais il regretta aussitôt d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même. "La glace est trop glissante, vous finirez tous les deux par terre si vous essayez de marcher dessus", ajouta-t-il, essayant de paraître moins sérieux.

"Allons, Cygnus, admets que c'était ton intention", plaisanta Seiya en se grattant la tête pendant qu'il observait le sol maintenant tout blanc. "Tu sais, Saori sera furieuse que tu aies transformé le terrain d'entraînement en patinoire… Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de patins…"

"Essaie sur cette 'patinoire', Seiya, et tu feras une superbe statue de glace pour le parc", déclara Hyôga aigrement. Il s'agenouilla et toucha la glace. Aussitôt que sa paume fût en contact avec elle, la glace s'éleva pour l'envelopper. S'il n'avait pas eu une cosmo-énergie basée sur la glace, il aurait immédiatement perdu sa main.

"Astucieux comme piège…", marmonna Seiya, très tenté malgré tout de toucher cette glace. Ainsi, peut-être, son cosmos recommencerait à 'travailler' comme il devrait.

Hyôga haussa les épaules, retournant son attention à son 'travail'. Un piège astucieux, avait dit Seiya. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un rappel de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder, d'une autre de ses pertes. Frustré par ses pensées, il ferma son poing et avant que ses amis eurent pu faire un mouvement, il l'enfonça profondément dans la glace. Bientôt, des millions de petits cristaux étaient en train de flotter autour d'eux, et le sol redevint visible.

La seule preuve de son entraînement était désormais un mur brisé, rien d'autre. Il semblait que rien, une fois changé, pût redevenir normal comme avant. Peut-être même pas lui.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................**

"Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Je veux six tickets pour le vol de cet après-midi à destination de la Grèce, en classe touriste, s'il vous plaît."

La voix au téléphone se tut pendant un moment. C'était dans de tels moments que Saori se demandait si Athena lui en voudrait qu'elle utilise son cosmos contre un civil.

"Et je les réserve au nom de Mlle Saori Kido? K-I-D-O?"

Saori soupira, souhaitant avoir la jeune femme devant elle pour pouvoir l'étrangler avec le fil du téléphone.

"Oui…", réussit-elle à dire sans perdre la cordialité de sa voix.

"..."

"Vous êtes encore là?"

"Oui… Oui… Mlle Saori Kido, vol 906 à destination de la Grèce… six tickets première classe."

"CLASSE TOURISTE ! Vous ne croyez pas que si je voulais voler en première classe, je prendrais un de mes propres jets privés?"

"Ecoutez, jeune fille, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des imposteurs. Si vous voulez continuer à jeter l'argent de vos parents par la fenêtre, appelez quelqu'un d'autre. Nous travaillons dur ici!"

Saori eut envie de jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre en entendant le 'clic' à l'autre bout. Par Athena, comment était-elle censée se comporter comme un être humain normal si les gens continuaient à placer des obstacles devant elle?

"Tatsumi…", dit-elle dans la petite boîte noire placée sur son bureau.

"Oui, Milady?" répondit la voix servile de l'homme après deux secondes.

"Dis aux pilotes d'être prêts à décoller dans cinq heures, destination Grèce."

"Le portail privé, Milady?"

Saori soupira. Il semblait qu'elle était condamnée à ne pas pouvoir vivre normalement.

"Oui, Tatsumi. Je te laisse carte blanche."

Elle n'entendit plus sa réponse, éteignant la foutue machine avant que sa voix ne pût être entendue. Essayant de ne pas se cogner contre les malles et les valises qu'elle avait rassemblées dans son bureau, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le doux rose des murs l'accueillit. Même si elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps au manoir dernièrement, sa chambre serait toujours son refuge. Oui, elle était toujours décorée pour une fillette de 10 ans, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu changer, même pas les draps en soie rose et blanche ou les lourdes draperies couleur fuchsia qui pendaient à la fenêtre et à son lit. C'était une chambre de petite princesse, un lieu de fantaisie, avec des poupées de porcelaine et des ours en peluche arrangés en ordre sur une table de marbre rose. Saori sourit. Dans cette pièce, elle voyait son ancienne personnalité, la méchante, égoïste, bourgeoise gamine qu'elle avait été et qui aimait le luxe dans lequel elle pouvait se permettre de vivre, et si elle pouvait s'en vanter, quoi de mieux… C'était un rappel de ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir si cela n'avait été pour Seiya. Pour ses amis et pour Athena. Pour son grand-père.

Haussant les épaules, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda le lit avec attention. Souriant malicieusement, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, comme pour être sûre qu'elle était seule, puis elle se rua sur le lit et sauta dessus, faisant voler alentour les milles coussins qui le couvraient. Riant, elle étreignait son énorme ours en peluche, un chef-d'œuvre fabriqué spécialement pour elle et qui avait demandé la coopération d'ouvriers de toute l'Europe.

"Monsieur Ours, vous savez quoi?" demanda-t-elle au très attentif ours en peluche qui la fixait avec autant de compréhension que l'avaient fait les murs quelques temps auparavant. "Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais, et j'en suis heureuse. Mais est-ce que cela signifie que je ne suis plus Saori? Non. Cela signifie juste que je suis une toute nouvelle Saori. Est-ce que tu l'aimes mieux?"

L'ours maintint son sourire en dents de scie sans broncher, sans se plaindre, toujours apaisant. Brave Monsieur Ours, auquel on pouvait se fier.

"Oui. Je peux le voir dans ces grands boutons noirs qui te servent d'yeux", pouffa-t-elle en plaçant son nez contre le sien et le caressant doucement.

"... Est-ce que les Chevaliers l'aiment aussi?" demanda-t-elle encore, pas tellement sûre de la réponse. Oui, ils lui montraient plus d'affection. Ils étaient même prêts à la suivre jusqu'en Enfer. Et pourtant, ils ne partageraient pas leurs vies. Quand il n'y avait pas de batailles à l'horizon, ils vivaient leur vie, et dans un sens, cela la rassurait. Cela rendait plus léger son triste cœur quand elle pensait à toutes les choses que ces garçons avaient déjà vécues.

C'était dans des moments comme cela qu'elle regrettait avoir été éduquée par des tuteurs et professeurs privés, incapable de se faire des amis de son âge, incapable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses doutes. Mais voilà, peut-être que si elle était allée dans une école normale, elle n'aurait pas pu se faire d'amis non plus. Peut-être que tous les enfants auraient eu peur d'elle, l'auraient haïe ou se seraient moqués d'elle. Peut-être l'auraient-ils simplement ignorée.

Etait-elle si terrible, si méchante, que personne ne voulût être près d'elle?

Elle fut surprise en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Avait-elle tellement besoin de quelqu'un? Souffrait-elle tant?

Elle se leva et quitta son lit pour s'approcher de son miroir, une autre antiquité, fierté du manoir. L'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves et les larmes aux yeux la regardait. Ses traits étaient délicats, comme si un maître sculpteur l'avait taillée dans un bloc de marbre. De grands yeux brillants qui étincelaient et scintillaient sous ses longs cils. Des lèvres sensuelles, maquillées, quelle ironie, avec un rouge à lèvre rose bonbon. Un menton fier, un long cou, et une généreuse poitrine couverte par une longue robe blanche et rose pâle à col montant.

"Moi, moi-même et je", marmonna Saori. Elle tendit une de ses mains vers la surface polie du miroir. L'image fit de même, suivant chaque changement, chaque mouvement en parfaite synchronisation.

Cette image avait été sa seule compagne pendant les années passées, un être silencieux qui approuvait chacun de ses faits et gestes, qui l'acceptait comme elle était sans se poser de questions, sans douter. Un être qui ne la comprendrait jamais, qui ne la soutiendrait jamais, qui ne partagerait jamais sa vie avec elle. Une ombre. Une réflexion dans le miroir.

Un imposteur.

Le bruit du miroir se brisant sur le sol fut amorti par le tapis, pourtant en un temps record, une servante frappait à la porte. Saori s'était toujours demandé s'il y avait une sorte de caméra cachée dans sa chambre, vu que les domestiques semblaient savoir quand ils avaient à apparaître, ou à arrêter son esprit à vagabonder après ses pensées.

"C'est ouvert", dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, qui pouvait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle-même, ouvrit timidement la porte. Saori l'avait déjà vue avant, qui faisait le ménage dans le salon. Il semblait que Tatsumi l'eût promue au premier étage.

"Milady, quelque chose serait-il arrivé?" demanda-t-elle, semblant ne pas voir les bris de verre sur le sol. Saori était surprise par la voix de la domestique, si douce et revêche en même temps. La voix d'une personne que la vie n'avait pas épargnée. La voix de quelqu'un qui avait souffert mais avait encore de l'espoir.

"Pas vraiment", répondit-elle en la dépassant. "Fais que la chambre soit nettoyée et dis à Tatsumi que je ne veux pas de nouveau miroir."

La jeune femme acquiesça, tête baissée. Ne jamais les regarder dans les yeux, les laisser croire que vous êtes moins qu'eux: c'était sa principale règle de survie, celle qui lui avait permis d'avoir un bon emploi et qui l'avait sortie des rues.

Saori le savait, c'est ce qu'elle leur avait dit quand elle était enfant, déclarant combien elle était spéciale, quelle chance elle avait, qu'elle roulait sur l'or alors qu'eux n'avaient rien, rien sauf l'argent que sa famille leur donnait si gentiment.

_'Vous êtes maintenant des serviteurs de la famille Kido! …'_

Saori sourit en entendant cette voix aigue et grinçante dans sa tête. Oui, c'était son ancienne personnalité, la gamine autoritaire qui ne s'occupait de personne sauf d'elle-même. Moi, moi-même et je.

Mais elle avait changé.

Ou du moins, elle essayait.

"Excuse-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas de ton prénom…", dit-elle en s'arrêtant sous une arcade.

La servante fut surprise d'entendre sa maîtresse lui demander cela. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule fois où cette gamine prétentieuse lui avait dit autre chose que 'fais ceci, fais cela', pas une seule fois depuis qu'elle travaillait dans cette maison.

Fille du cuisinier, elle était partie avec son copain quand elle avait quinze ans. Elle avait décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie, de ne jamais se mettre aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Décidé d'oublier l'aveu que sa mère lui avait fait. Décidé d'oublier _qui_ elle était.

Après deux ans, elle était revenue auprès de sa mère, vers cette vie qu'elle haïssait, avec un bébé et un passé dont elle ne parlerait pas. De retour dans le manoir des murmures, des fantômes. De retour pour être aux ordres de cette enfant maintenant devenue femme et dont la vie était un conte de fée. De retour pour voir ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. De retour dans un monde qui ne serait jamais le sien.

"Pallas, Milady", répondit la jeune femme, les yeux toujours baissés.

"Pallas…", répéta Saori, sourcils froncés. "Un nom grec…"

"Ma mère a toujours eu un faible pour le tableau, en bas dans le hall, Milady. Mais elle pensait que me nommer Athena serait trop prétentieux…", mentit-elle. Sa main se referma autour du pendentif attaché à son cou et elle souhaita que cette femme arrêtât de lui poser tant de questions et la laissât aller.

"Oh, je vois… Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Ça été un plaisir de parler avec toi, Pallas…"

La jeune femme salua une dernière fois et entra dans la chambre, s'agenouilla près des bris de verre et commença à les ramasser un à un. Saori la regarda faire un court instant puis retourna vers son bureau et les piles de vêtements qui devaient encore être rangés, heureuse d'avoir parlé à cette fille, heureuse de faire de son mieux pour changer. Heureuse, finalement, d'être capable de regarder ses Chevaliers l'esprit tranquille.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................**

**I am always with myself, and it is I who am my tormentor.**

Leo Tolstoï, Memoirs of a Madman

**.........................................................................................................................................................................**

_Nous te haïssons… te haïssons… te haïssons…_

_Tu n'es rien qu'une menteuse… un imposteur!_

_Déesse? Comment oses-tu prétendre cela! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous t'ayons appelée ainsi nous-mêmes…_

_Nous t'aimions! Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça? Comment as-tu pu nous trahir?_

_Maintenant pars!_

_Quitte ces lieux!_

_Ne reviens jamais!_

… _jamais…_

**Je n'ai jamais… jamais… fait quelque chose pour vous nuire… et je ne le ferai jamais… Je vais partir… je vais disparaître… si c'est ce que vous voulez… mais rappelez-vous, quoiqu'il arrive, que je serai toujours votre Déesse… J'espère juste qu'un jour, je serais capable de penser de nouveau à vous comme à mes Gardiens…**

…

…

_**Tu ne l'as jamais fait? Bâtarde! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis surprise, après tout, tu n'es rien qu'une fille de pute… et tu connais le proverbe, telle mère telle fille… Tu te nommes leur Déesse? Tu ne l'es pas, plus maintenant… Je prends ta place, gamine, et tu ne seras plus rien qu'un mauvais souvenir…**_

**Mais… je ne veux pas être un souvenir! Je suis en vie, n'est-ce pas? J'ai une vie à vivre, j'ai un but… un objectif… j'ai des amis…**

_**Lis sur mes lèvres, gamine, tu n'en as AUCUN.**_

Artemis se réveilla brusquement, de la sueur froide couvrant son corps. Elle était à court de souffle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Marmonnant un juron, elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, les frottant rudement comme si elle pouvait ainsi balayer les cauchemars en même temps que le sommeil.

"Que…?" dit-elle, arrêtant sa main quand elle la sentit humide.

Des larmes.

Artemis gloussa, plus par impuissance qu'autre chose. Elle pleurait. L'idée en elle-même semblait si lointaine, si incroyable. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré, et maintenant, pour quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif qu'un cauchemar, elle pleurait comme un bébé.

"Merde…", sanglota-t-elle en s'asseyant contre le mur de la grotte dans laquelle elle avait dormi et entourant ses genoux avec ses bras.

Mais plus elle y pensait, et plus il lui semblait difficile de lutter contre, d'arrêter les larmes de couler, d'arrêter les sanglots de déchirer sa gorge.

Pour un rêve. Pour un putain de cauchemar. Elle pleurait pour un cauchemar.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait appeler sa mère, sentir ses bras apaisants autour d'elle. Ou le sourire de son père. Ou la voix de ses amis.

_'Aucun' _

"Merde", murmura-t-elle de nouveau. Elle pleurait tellement fort que ça en faisait mal. Aucun. Personne. Personne pour l'aider, personne qui eût de l'affection pour elle.

Personne pour la sauver.

Comme elle restait prostrée la tête sur les genoux, une douleur lancinante dans la paume de sa main gauche lui arracha une sourde plainte.

Comme à contrecœur, elle regarda finalement sa main, les petites cicatrices qui la couvraient, et la longue balafre blanche qui la traversait. C'était étrange que celle-ci ne se fût jamais vraiment cicatrisée malgré les années.

"Tu n'es pas là non plus", dit-elle à la cicatrice, essayant vainement d'essuyer les larmes avec sa main libre. "Vous m'avez tous quittée… peut-être… peut-être que je le mérite… peut-être que vous aviez raison, je suis lâche… je suis un imposteur…"

Un courant d'air froid, passant par l'entrée de la grotte, la fit grelotter. Fatiguée et faible, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de sa cape, mais ne trouva qu'un grand loup noir dormant dessus, trop satisfait après son dîner pour se réveiller aux pleurs de sa maîtresse.

"Au moins, l'un de nous réussit à dormir…", chuchota-t-elle, se sentant vidée maintenant que les larmes s'étaient taries. "Au moins, l'un de nous a l'esprit en paix…"

Le loup se tourna dans son sommeil, ouvrit à moitié ses yeux jaunes et retourna aux rêves qu'un loup peut avoir.

Artemis sourit faiblement, se couvrant avec la fourrure qu'elle avait utilisée comme matelas. C'était peu, mais cela irait, au moins jusqu'au lever du jour. Non pas que cela eût de l'importance, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours sur son île argentine, cela ne serait pas long pour elle de laisser les mélodies apaisantes des lacs du sud pour celles de l'océan, de perdre sa solitude, de perdre son monde nouvellement trouvé.

Et de garder son honneur. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, après toutes les choses dont elle avait été accusée, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose, la chose qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle avait toujours son honneur.

Et elle l'avait donné à sa sœur. Elle était attendue. Le moment de corriger toutes ses erreurs allait arriver. Le moment où ses cauchemars s'arrêteraient et où elle pourrait enfin trouver la paix. Le moment de retourner en Grèce. Le moment de se tenir debout et de faire face à son passé.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes de Coronis**

**Traduction du passage de John Milton **(poète britannique, 1608-1674), extrait de _Il Penseroso_ (Le Penseur, 1645):

_"Regarder la lune vagabonde, chevauchant près de son zénith, comme quelqu'un qui a été emmené à travers la large allée non dessinée du paradis, et souvent, comme si elle inclinait la tête, se penchant à travers un nuage moutonnant."_

_Ora_: (jap.) doucement.

**Traduction du texte de Bhartrhary** (philosophe et poète hindou, v. 570-651):

_"Dans le passé, nous nous sommes mis d'accord_

_Pour dire que tu es moi et que je suis toi_

_Que nous est-il arrivé,_

_Que tu sois toi et je sois moi?"_

_Otaku_ (jap.) = passionné de manga.

**Traduction du texte de Lev Nikolaïevitch, comte Tolstoï** (plus connu sous le nom Léon Tolstoï), romancier russe (1828-1910), extrait de _Mémoires d'un fou_ (commencé en 1884):

_"__Je suis toujours avec moi-même, et c'est moi qui suis mon tortionnaire.__" _


	3. Chapter 2: La Déesse des Choses Sauvages

"**Let us be Diana's foresters, **

**gentlemen of the shade,**

**minions of the moon."**

- Shakespeare, Henry IV, II 28 -

**Chapitre 2: La Déesse des Choses Sauvages**

**I.**

**"... Une nouvelle fois, il s'est avéré que se battre pour la Justice est la cause la plus droite pour laquelle on puisse se battre. Notre cause. Le Destin a été dur envers nous; nous avons tous souffert et pleuré. Mais le temps des larmes est passé. Un nouveau jour brille au-dessus du Sanctuaire, un jour glorieux prédisant un futur encore plus glorieux..."**

Milo sourit en entendant les mots de sa Déesse. Bien qu'il eût été un Chevalier d'Or presque toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais attendu à vivre pour pouvoir participer à cette journée. Le jour où sa Déesse – pas le Grand Prêtre ou un autre Chevalier – s'adresserait à eux tous. Leur parlerait de ses espoirs, de ses souhaits, de ses plans pour le Sanctuaire. Le jour où les raisons pour lesquelles les Chevaliers combattaient deviendraient réalité. Une réalité de chair et de sang dans le corps de Saori Kido. Athena.

"Surpris?" chuchota une voix glaciale à son oreille.

Il eut un petit sourire. "Toujours en train de lire mes pensées, hein?"

"Non, juste ton visage", répondit Camus, s'autorisant un de ses rares sourires.

Milo fronça les sourcils, faisant semblant d'être offensé, mais ne put garder son sérieux bien longtemps, et bientôt il pouffait intérieurement. Mais qu'en était-il s'il était _vraiment_ surpris? C'était Athena qui leur parlait, pas un être ordinaire.

C'était leur Déesse.

Et même si Camus était toujours capable de garder sa face de poker, Milo aurait pu parier que son ami ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. Ainsi que tous les habitants du Sanctuaire.

La journée avait commencé comme d'habitude sur le territoire sacré d'Athena, tout le monde levé et prêt dès les premières lueurs du jour, et certains même avant cela. Une douche rapide pour se réveiller tout à fait et vaquer aux obligations requises par chaque habitant du Sanctuaire. Qu'il fût Chevalier d'Or ou simple soldat, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans le domaine, et encore plus maintenant que nombre de maisons et de temples avaient été détruits pendant les batailles. Oui, vraiment, une journée tout à fait normale. C'est à dire... Jusqu'à ce que Dohko apparût dans le Temple de la Balance.

Le vieux Chevalier, redevenu jeune, était revenu prendre sa place de gardien de la Septième Maison après des centaines d'années d'absence à observer la prison d'Hadès, refermant ainsi un nouveau chapitre des Guerres Saintes. La défaite d'Hadès avait terminé cette partie de sa vie, et maintenant il revenait. Et en faisant cela, il acceptait les règles d'Athena. Il était de nouveau un de ses Douze d'Or.

Ceci avait paru bizarre mais n'était pas inattendu. Dohko était le Chevalier de la Balance, et il était le gardien de la Septième Maison. Tôt ou tard, il aurait dû revenir. Il y avait des règles à respecter au Sanctuaire, et plus on était placé haut dans la hiérarchie, plus il y en avait.

_... Le Destin a été dur envers nous..._

Mais ce qui avait transformé cette journée ordinaire remplie d'entraînements, d'observation, de tours de garde et d'étonnements en une journée pleine d'espérance et d'attente était la lettre que le Chevalier de la Balance avait apportée avec lui, et surtout les ordres que celle-ci contenait.

Athena allait venir, et elle voulait parler à ses Chevaliers. Elle était de retour, vivante, puissante, la Victoire brillant dans sa main droite, la Justice à sa gauche. Elle était la leur, et ils étaient siens. Et c'est cela qu'elle voulait leur dire.

_...Un nouveau jour brille au-dessus du Sanctuaire, un jour glorieux prédisant un futur encore plus glorieux..._

Ainsi, après des heures de préparations, d'argumentations et de doutes, elle était arrivée dans sa Maison. Elle était au Sanctuaire. Son Domaine Sacré.

Et avec elle étaient venus l'espoir et la joie. De superbes traits de lumière qui brillaient parmi et à travers chacun et chaque chose en son Domaine.

Milo le savait, il pouvait le voir sur tous les visages, depuis les novices se tenant debout au fin fond des arènes jusqu'à ses compagnons Chevaliers d'Or, assis devant. Il pouvait le ressentir, dans chaque cosmos enflammé, des loyaux Chevaliers de Bronze aux fiers Chevaliers d'Argent. Le sentiment d'être entier, complet, représenté par un océan infini d'étincelantes couleurs, de puissantes âmes.

**"... Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous puissions arrêter de nous battre. Je souhaiterais que nous ****le puissions, je souhaiterais que nous puissions déposer les armes et vivre en paix. Mais beaucoup de choses nous sont arrivées, et de nombreuses autres vont encore venir. Ceci est le Sanctuaire, notre monde, notre vie. Le symbole de tout ce pourquoi nous luttons. Notre Paradis. Et c'est pour cela que nous devons le protéger. Protéger le Sanctuaire... protéger la Terre, de la même manière que nous l'avons toujours fait. La Bataille contre Hadès est terminée mais cela ne veut pas dire que la Guerre Sainte soit terminée pour autant. Pourtant nous ne devons pas craindre, parce que je sais qu'aussi longtemps que le Mal existera sur Terre, le Sanctuaire sera là pour lui faire face. Et le stopper. Il y a un proverbe disant que le Mal ne se repose jamais. Eh bien, la Justice non plus. Nous non plus."**

Des centaines de voix s'élevèrent comme une, promettant leurs vies, leurs poings, leurs pouvoirs, leurs cosmos et leurs âmes à Athena. Une centaine de voix prêtes à mourir pour leur Déesse. Prêtes à mourir pour la Justice.

Et même s'il savait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, que la Justice n'était pas toujours un chemin facile à suivre et que la Mort était la moindre des menaces à laquelle ils s'exposaient, Milo se trouva joindre sa propre voix aux milliers d'autres. Les rejoignant dans leur promesse. De tout son cœur.

**II.**

Ainsi c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était battu. Pour cette petite jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Pour son rêve. Il s'était battu pour le rêve de Justice d'une Déesse. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Il voulait croire que toutes ces années pendant lesquelles le sang avait coulé, c'était la Justice qui avait guidé sa main.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, et Seiya le savait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la Justice ou à l'Humanité ou au Mal quand il se battait. Il ne s'était jamais battu pour une cause supérieure. Il s'était battu parce qu'_elle_ était en danger, parce que quelqu'un avait essayé de l'enlever, de lui faire du mal, et il ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre. De la voir souffrir, mourir, ses joues roses pâlissant de plus en plus avec le temps qui passait. Cela le tuait. Alors il avait lutté et tué, juste pour que sa souffrance à elle s'arrête, pour qu'elle sourie de nouveau.

Il avait lutté pour Saori… pour Athena…. et non pas pour ses rêves. Il s'était battu pour _elle_, et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait finalement là où elle devait être, debout au sommet du colisée, un vent doux dansant dans ses cheveux mauves et sa tunique de soie, il savait qu'il avait vaincu. Mais quelle victoire amère! De la servir juste pour la perdre. Sa Déesse… sa Princesse… Celle Qui Ne Serait Jamais Sienne. Il le savait, juste en l'observant de loin. Il savait qu'il lutterait toujours pour elle, qu'il serait toujours heureux de mourir pour elle, et qu'elle le remercierait – ses superbes yeux brillant sous l'aile bienveillante du soleil le remercieraient -, mais ce serait tout. De sentir qu'il lui appartenait, de savoir qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Sachant que l'abîme, qu'il croyait disparu quand elle s'était finalement réveillée de son sommeil et qu'elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule tout en observant la Lune brillant au-dessus d'eux, était maintenant beaucoup plus profond. Dieux et Mortels ne se mélangeaient pas, et c'est ce qu'elle était. Une Déesse… une princesse, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler… l'aimant, attachée à lui, veillant sur lui, mais sans jamais se donner à lui…

Encore moins maintenant que des centaines de vies étaient sous sa protection. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle se tenait debout au sommet du colisée, le vent l'embrassant pendant qu'elle parlait, sa voix claire résonnant sans doutes, sans peurs. Avec une absolue confiance en les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient engagés à donner leur vie pour elle.

Une confiance qui ne se briserait jamais. Il lutterait pour elle, mourrait pour elle. Pour sa Déesse. Pour Saori… pour Athena… comme il l'avait toujours fait. Parce que maintenant il comprenait, il savait qu'elle représentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple femme, plus qu'un rêve, il pouvait se battre pour _son rêve_. Il pouvait lutter pour la Justice.

"Seiya… elle t'appelle…"

Des yeux marrons surpris se levèrent à la rencontre de doux yeux verts alors que le regard du Chevalier – Le Célébré, le Brillant, le Chevalier de l'Espoir – retrouvait sa candeur habituelle, loin des pensées sombres qu'il avait nourries jusque-là.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je jurerais que tu étais plongé dans tes pensées", le taquina Shun avec un sourire tendre.

Des larmes de joie dues au discours d'Athena brillaient encore dans les yeux couleur émeraude.

"Heureusement que tu es mieux informé, Doucet."

Shun gloussa quand Seiya lui ébouriffa ses cheveux verts pendant qu'il essayait vainement de se défendre.

"Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure du show. Je te retrouve là-haut", déclara Seiya en se levant et regardant vers la silhouette blanche dont le cosmos l'appelait.

Regardant les yeux sombres de Saori et ses lèvres souriantes. Oui, le spectacle avait commencé.

Les Arènes devinrent silencieux, des centaines d'yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette solitaire se démarquant des rangs des Chevaliers de Bronze.

"C'est lui", dirent certains. "Je pensais qu'il était plus grand", dirent d'autres. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il pourrait être le prochain Chevalier du Sagittaire", répondirent quelques-uns bientôt rendus silencieux par des "Il est bien plus puissant qu'un Chevalier d'Or, idiot. Il a touché le Sens Divin".

Seiya pouvait ressentir le malaise dans son estomac en entendant toutes ces choses. Il avait toujours été le dernier, il avait toujours eu à contester et à se battre pour arriver au sommet. 'Spécial' n'était pas un mot auquel il pensait souvent. Et encore moins 'admiré'. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il était maintenant, il le savait. Et malgré toutes ses craintes devant le changement, il aimait cette idée. Il la trouvait, dans un sens… drôle.

"Athena-sama."

Saori secoua légèrement la tête, courbant un de ses délicats sourcils au sourire moqueur de son Chevalier.

"Seiya, Chevalier de Pégase…", commença-t-elle.

Mais il savait qu'elle l'avait appelé différemment. Il était sûr qu'elle avait chuchoté 'Seiya-chan' à son cosmos.

"Tu t'es battu courageusement de nombreuses fois… tu as tellement souffert et tu as été blessé à cause du rêve du Sanctuaire…"

_A cause de toi, simplement à cause de toi…_

"Et tu as gagné, Pégase. Tu as su vaincre tous les adversaires, comme un météore. Tout comme ta constellation, tu as volé au-dessus de tous les dangers et tu as réussi. Tu es bien le Chevalier de l'Espoir du Sanctuaire."

_Ton Chevalier…_

"Tu as brillé avec éclat, comme une étoile, Seiya… Pégase", se corrigea-t-elle avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux sombres qui fit vibrer le cœur du jeune homme plus rapidement. "C'est pourquoi je veux te donner ceci, la marque d'Athena… pour ton honneur, pour ton honnêteté, pour ta loyauté… mais plus que tout…"

_Pour ton amitié… pour ton amour…_

"Pour ta capacité à nous redonner l'espoir."

"Merci, Athena-sama", murmura-t-il, s'agenouillant devant elle pendant qu'elle plaçait autour de son cou une chaîne blanche à laquelle était accroché un pendentif doré représentant une chouette.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu, Saori-chan..._"

**III.**

Ainsi elle pensait qu'_il_ était un héros. Kanon eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête, refermant sa main autour de la chouette en or. Les uns après les autres, elle les avait tous appelés, ses Chevaliers les plus loyaux, ceux qui méritaient sa marque. Les Cinq Brillants étaient les premiers, bien sûr, chacun d'eux acceptant l'honneur à sa manière. Pégase avait eu un sourire moqueur, se retenant de taquiner sa Déesse; le Dragon avait agi avec cérémonie, la saluant avec respect; Cygnus avait été distant, les poches sombres sous ses yeux prouvant qu'il avait changé, que le Chevalier des Glaces qui avait des sentiments n'en avait désormais plus. Puis Andromède avait viré au rouge brique, suscitant quelques sourires et quelques commentaires inappropriés de la foule mais qui avaient rapidement été calmés par un regard mortel de Phœnix. Assez étrangement, il s'obligea à s'agenouiller devant Athena. Pour deux secondes.

Après les Brillants, elle avait appelé, à la surprise générale, les 'autres'. Les Chevaliers de Bronze dont les pouvoirs s'harmonisaient avec le niveau de leurs armures. Ces cinq-là s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'au sommet des Arènes d'un air incertain, regardant autour d'eux comme des chiots effrayés. En acceptant la marque d'Athena, ils avaient paru plus embarrassés que fiers. Ils avaient baissé les yeux.

Quelque chose de complètement différent arriva lorsqu'elle appela les deux Chevaliers d'Argent, l'Aigle et Ophiucus. La première s'était agenouillée humblement, mais sa fierté transparaissait dans ses mouvements assurés. Le Serpentaire par contre s'était approchée hardiment d'Athena, sans porter son masque. La Déesse n'avait pourtant pas semblé s'en émouvoir. Elle sourit juste du petit air de défi en plaçant la chaînette autour du cou de la jeune fille.

Et puis finalement, elle les avait appelés. Les Chevaliers d'Or. Douze Chevaliers. En les voyant, toutes les personnes présentes dans les Arènes avaient retenu leur respiration. Mû, Aldebarán, Saga, Masque de Mort, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite… et Kanon. C'était étrange de voir comment les choses avaient tourné, de voir comment lui, qui avait toujours combattu pour lui-même avait été ramené à la vie par Athena, mais qu'Aioros, qui était mort pour elle, n'était pas revenu. Il y avait deux Chevaliers des Gémeaux, mais la maison du Sagittaire restait vide et sans gardien.

De la même façon que l'était le temple d'Athena. Sans gardien, maintenant que le Grand Prêtre manquait. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de personne aux aptitudes adéquates pour le garder. Le Grand Prêtre devait être un ange implacable, tout comme Shion et Saga l'avaient été… maintenant que Saga était brisé, il n'y avait plus personne. C'était ainsi qu'étaient les choses.

A moins qu'Athena n'ait fait son choix… et par la lueur dans ses yeux, il semblait qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

"Mes Chevaliers… mes gens…"

Kanon regarda la jeune fille et se demanda qui elle allait choisir. Déesse ou pas, elle connaissait peu les personnes qui vivaient pour la protéger, elle en savait peu sur eux. D'après ce qu'il savait, elle dépendait entièrement des deux plus loyaux. Dohko et Mû. Probablement, l'un des deux serait le nouveau Pope… ce qui laisserait un autre temple sans surveillance. Kanon sourit avec affectation. Ceci était un moment propice pour tous ceux qui voulaient attaquer le Sanctuaire. Des maisons sans gardiens, un manque de Chevaliers, une Déesse qui doutait… Cela lui rappelait la situation quand les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient envahi le Sanctuaire. La situation était tellement similaire, et ils avaient réussi. Pourquoi un ennemi… un véritable ennemi… ne réussirait-il pas non plus?

"Le Sanctuaire."

Oh, ce mot, ce mot qui renfermait tout. L'objet de désir de presque chaque Dieu et chaque Déesse qui s'était réincarné à cette époque.

"Nous avons de puissants Chevaliers…"

Des acclamations retentirent dans tout le colisée, les noms des cinq Chevaliers de Bronze étant répétés partout, certains Chevaliers d'Or secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation. Les novices étaient souvent trop irrespectueux pendant les premiers mois, heureusement ils apprenaient vite.

"Nous avons des novices prometteurs…", continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit soupirer tous les hommes dans les Arènes aux acclamations de Seiya.

"Nous avons un monde à protéger."

Un monde. Une Déesse. Oui, pensa Kanon, ils avaient cela. Une raison. Une justification pour faire couler le sang.

"Et nous avons un Grand Prêtre."

Ah, voilà, le poste. Quelle maison resterait vide, quelle maison se retrouverait sans gardien, quelle maison serait une cible facile pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte? Quelle serait la maison où les Chevaliers d'Or devraient concentrer leurs énergies?

"Et un Grand Conseiller."

Un… un quoi? Kanon gloussa, incapable de rester sérieux. Ainsi là était la raison pour laquelle Athena avait choisi un Grand Prêtre. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir le chef du Sanctuaire. Il semblerait que cette petite fille ait du courage après tout.

"Chevalier Dohko de la Balance, Chevalier Marine de l'Aigle, voudriez-vous vous approcher s'il vous plaît?"

Cette fois-ci, la surprise était de taille. Une femme-Chevalier à l'un des postes les plus hauts? Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis… eh bien, cela n'était jamais arrivé en fait. Il semblait qu'Athena eût pris très sérieusement sa tâche de mener le Sanctuaire dans une nouvelle ère.

"Dohko… renoncerais-tu à ton Armure pour accepter la charge de Grand Prêtre?"

Le vieil homme redevenu jeune regarda la Déesse puis s'agenouilla et acquiesça. Ainsi Dohko serait celui qui porterait désormais le masque. Kanon ne pouvait que se demander comment un Chevalier épuisé pourrait tenir ce rang, mais le temps le dirait. La même chose était valable pour la fille.

"Sanctuaire, voici ton nouveau Grand Prêtre", annonça Athena.

Elle enflamma son cosmos, et une chaude lumière dorée les entoura tous, faisant réagir les cosmos de tous. Bientôt la marque de la Balance qui avait imprégné si longtemps le cosmos de Dohko s'évanouit, laissant place à celui de la Déesse. Le Chevalier de la Balance avait disparu maintenant. Il ne restait plus que le Grand Prêtre.

"Mais il ne sera pas seul. Le Grand Conseiller partagera le pouvoir. Sa tâche sera de me tenir au courant de vos problèmes, de vos souhaits et de vos vies. Elle sera le lien entre mes Chevaliers et moi-même, autant que le Grand Prêtre est le lien entre mes ordres et le Sanctuaire. Marine, renoncerais-tu à ton Armure pour accepter la charge de Grand Conseiller?"

Derrière son masque, la jeune femme rousse regarda la Déesse, son langage corporel ne laissant rien transparaître.

"Allez, Marine!" s'exclama Seiya.

Alors qu'Aiolia souriait pour la rassurer, la fierté se lisant dans ses yeux. Il se pourrait que finalement cette fille soit faite pour le poste, pensa Kanon. Elle était aimée et respectée des Chevaliers et connue des novices. Athena n'avait pris aucune de ses décisions à la légère.

"Oui", fut la réponse qui résonna derrière le masque, et fut suivie par les applaudissements des novices, du Serpentaire et de Seiya.

"Sanctuaire, voici ton Grand Conseiller", déclara Athena.

Son cosmos s'enflamma à nouveau, faisant disparaître la marque de l'Aigle du cosmos du Chevalier d'Argent pour ajouter la sienne.

La Déesse sourit, regarda ses Chevaliers, ses nouvellement nommés Grand Prêtre et Grand Conseiller. Kanon devait admettre qu'elle faisait du bon travail. Les Douze Maisons se trouvaient affaiblies à cause de son choix, mais le lien affaibli étant la Balance n'était pas tellement dangereux. Les autres maisons étaient bien gardées, et son frère et lui pourraient toujours les contrôler si nécessaire. Ils avaient été capables de les garder toutes pendant les années d'absence de la Balance et du Sagittaire, alors pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas capables de les garder maintenant qu'il était de retour? Quand il y avait onze Chevaliers gardant les maisons, protégeant le Temple d'Athena du Mal.

"Vous devrez les traiter comme vous me traitez, et ils devront être honorés et respectés de la même façon que vous me respectez. Toute action contre eux sera considérée comme une action contre Athena, et sera punie", continua-t-elle, levant une main pour demander le silence. "Le Sanctuaire est désormais complet, mes Chevaliers. Que règne la Paix!"

C'est alors que se passa quelque chose. Elle apparut. Et la Paix fut brisée.

**IV.**

Ikki se retourna dès qu'il sentit l'immense énergie s'enflammant derrière eux. Il s'était attendu à ce que quelque chose arrive, un des Chevaliers traîtres devenant fou et s'attaquant à Athena, un des rebelles se trouvant toujours au Sanctuaire prêt à jouer le rôle de martyr et de mourir en emmenant Saori avec lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que la Paix ne vienne jamais.

Mais cette énergie n'était pas celle d'un Chevalier, elle n'avait pas la marque d'Athena en elle. Ni une Armure. Ce cosmos était beaucoup plus vaste que celui d'un Chevalier… que celui d'un mortel… Ce cosmos brillait avec une intensité qu'il avait touchée une fois. C'était un cosmos divin, hautain et puissant, défiant tout le monde dans les Arènes.

C'était la cosmo-énergie d'un Dieu.

"Niisan…", murmura Shun en retenant sa respiration alors que l'Armure d'Andromède venait le protéger immédiatement, ses chaînes dansant autour de sa fine silhouette.

Oui, Saori avait eu raison. La Guerre Sainte n'était pas terminée. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était simplement le début.

"Cela ne ressemble pas à un ennemi…"

Non, en effet. Shiryû avait raison, malgré toute la fierté et la puissance qui émanait de l'étrange cosmos, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Il voulait juste montrer sa puissance.

"Non, ce n'est pas un ennemi. C'est une Déesse."

Les trois Chevaliers de Bronze se retournèrent pour rencontrer les yeux bleu glacier de Hyôga, un peu… surpris… par la façon dont sa voix froide n'avait pas hésité un instant en déclarant cela, comme s'il n'y avait aucun doute.

Ikki fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, puis concentra de nouveau son attention sur le cosmos glacial du nouveau venu. Il savait que Hyôga leur avait caché quelque chose, quelque chose qui semblait le troubler grandement à en juger par la manière dont il se comportait ces derniers temps. Et maintenant cet étrange cosmos lui donnait raison, car il pouvait ressentir la marque des Chevaliers des Glaces dans sa divine froideur.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'étrange Cosmos s'enflamma de nouveau et une épaisse couche de glace commença, comme sur commande, à recouvrir les Arènes. Oui, ils étaient liés, il pouvait le lire aussi bien dans les yeux de Hyôga que dans le noyau même de la provocante aura.

"Qui est là?" demanda Athena en s'avançant malgré les avertissements de Seiya et des Chevaliers d'Or. "Qui ose pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire sans mon autorisation?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, Saori Kido… Athena… parce que je me suis déjà annoncée… et parce que toutes les portes sont ouvertes à Celle Qui Garde l'Equilibre des Royaumes."

Tous, Chevaliers et novices, s'approchèrent de Saori en entendant la froideur de cette voix, distante et dangereuse, et se préparèrent à combattre.

Enfin, presque tous. Ikki avait naturellement décidé d'attendre et de voir alors que Hyôga, malgré le fait que Shun et Shiryû avaient déjà rejoint Seiya, était resté assis au même endroit, sur son siège, ses yeux bleus couleur de la glace fixés sur l'aura éblouissante de l'autre côté du Coliseum. Et puis il y avait Milo et Camus. Etrangement, les deux Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient agenouillés au premier embrasement du cosmos, un sourire vorace étirant les lèvres du Chevalier du Scorpion.

Qui que fut la nouvelle venue, ils semblaient la saluer.

"Ou as-tu déjà oublié le visage te souriant?"

"_Shimatta_…", murmura Hyôga, ébouriffant sa crinière blonde.

Ikki l'observa une seconde, un sourcil relevé en signe de curiosité. Ainsi, il connaissait vraiment l'étrangère… tout comme Saori.

Son visage s'éclaira en effet à ces mots et elle fit signe à ses Chevaliers de baisser leurs positions.

"_Yamero minna_", ordonna-t-elle calmement.

Lentement, tous lui obéirent et retournèrent s'asseoir.

"Montre toi."

De nouveau, le même ton de commandement. Athena avait eu raison de choisir le corps de Saori. Quel esprit autoritaire!

L'étrange aura s'enflamma une dernière fois, et une soudaine bourrasque de vent glacial balaya le Sanctuaire puis s'arrêta. Une fille se tenait là où la brillante aura se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, un gros loup noir assis à ses côtés.

Ikki sourit. Il semblait qu'une chasseresse venait de trouver le chemin du Sanctuaire.

**V.**

Hyôga plaça ses mains devant ses yeux, souhaitant qu'elle puisse quitter les lieux. Souhaitant qu'elle puisse le transformer en air au moment où il les rouvrirait. Souhaitant qu'elle puisse disparaître, à jamais.

Mais lorsqu'il regarda vers le sommet du Coliseum, elle était toujours là.

Le même océan de cheveux noirs, le même sourire sarcastique, les mêmes yeux qui n'avaient peur de rien. La même fille taquine qu'il avait rencontrée il y avait tellement longtemps, maintenant devenue femme.

La Reine de la Chasse.

_Va__ t'en…_

Saori lui parlait, souriante. Chacun attendait son jugement, son ordre de détruire cette fille… ou de la laisser aller.

_Va__… t'en…_

La déesse aux cheveux de jais sourit, se tournant pour appeler son loup. La large bête courut vers les deux jeunes femmes et commença à tourner autour de Saori, exigeant son attention. Elle gloussa, caressant le dos des oreilles de la bête.

_Disparais…_

"Neesan…" Elle hocha la tête, embrassant la déesse plus petite. Le Sanctuaire retenait sa respiration, attendant… "Mes Chevaliers", commença Saori. Elle se dirigeait vers le bord du Coliseum pendant que sa sœur grondait Camus et Milo pour s'être agenouillés devant elle. Camus haussa les épaules alors que Milo la prit simplement dans ses bras.

"Artemis est ici sur ma demande. La Paix n'a pas été altérée, elle a été renforcée. Laissez-nous être heureux, que règne la Paix."

_Va…_

Les novices et les Chevaliers commencèrent à chuchoter tout en quittant le Coliseum. Hyôga les regarda simplement, puis retourna son attention vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui discutait maintenant avec sa Déesse. Elle avait tellement changé… et pourtant, elle avait si peu changé. Il secoua la tête, souriant avec affectation. La Paix, avait dit Saori. D'après ce qu'il savait, la seule chose qu'Artemis puisse faire pour la Paix, c'était de la briser.

_Va t'en… maintenant…_

Elle se retourna, une mèche de cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les sourcils dans son mouvement. Il voulait détourner son regard, l'ignorer. La frapper pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien.

Elle dit quelque chose à Saori et s'éloigna d'elle. Vers lui. Le même sourire sarcastique qu'il se remémorait de son enfance étirait ses lèvres pâles. La même attitude taquine qu'elle avait alors.

Il avait envie de hurler. Oui, il le souhaitait. De hurler et lui dire qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle avait brisé sa promesse, qu'elle était un mensonge.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien.

Ses yeux à demi-fermés quand elle souriait, un feu aquamarine qui s'enflammait. Il haïssait ces yeux. Il la haïssait.

Alors, il quitta les Arènes.

Il se détourna, tout en sachant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Tout en sachant qu'elle s'était arrêtée quand il s'était détourné. Pourtant il quitta les lieux. Le passé était passé maintenant, cela n'avait désormais plus d'importance. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

Et il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

...

**Take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with Night and pay no worship to the garish Sun.**

William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

...

**VI.**

Ainsi, c'était comme cela qu'il voulait jouer. Il voulait jouer à l'offensé. Il voulait qu'elle se sentît coupable. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de culpabilité. Plus maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui était arrivé. Si elle était encore capable de ressentir de la culpabilité, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours depuis très longtemps.

Elle sourit à demi. Sa haine pour elle était presque manifeste, de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait gagné son Armure. Sa haine à elle était-elle aussi palpable? Etait-ce quelque chose que chacun pouvait voir, ressentir, remarquer?

Elle haussa les épaules, n'en ayant cure. N'ayant cure de ce que pensaient les autres quant à ce qui la maintenait encore en vie, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer.

"Touchant", murmura-t-elle en souriant.

S'il voulait être son ennemi, pourquoi pas? Ainsi elle pourrait toujours lui montrer qu'elle tenait ses promesses… quand elle pouvait.

"Mon temple est-il prêt?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Saori et les quelques Chevaliers qui se regardaient avec perplexité.

Jusqu'à ce que Marine approchât.

"Oui."

"_Efaristo_, Chevalier d'Athena."

"Marine… Grand Conseiller du Sanctuaire", hasarda la rousse.

La Déesse sourit en remarquant que, même si la femme semblait embarrassée par le titre, aucun signe de satisfaction ou de déception ne se trahît dans son langage corporel. Comme toutes les femmes-Chevaliers d'Athena, celle-ci était capable de garder ses sentiments pour elle. Etait capable de mentir, probablement aussi bien qu'elle-même.

"Marine, alors. Je suis Artemis."

Elle se présenta comme si son nom n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, comme si il ne voulait rien dire. Quand au contraire, il signifiait tant de choses. Il signifiait que personne ne lui ferait confiance au Sanctuaire, personne ne la regarderait avec des yeux impassibles. Elle allait devenir la menace-qui-était-sur-le-point-d'arriver, celle dont les mouvements seraient observés et surveillés par les Chevaliers surprotecteurs d'Athena. Elle soupira. Cela faisait moins d'une journée qu'elle avait quitté sa solitude, et elle la regrettait déjà.

"_Neesan_…", chuchota Saori, avançant parmi ses Chevaliers.

Ils la suivirent du regard, comme si le fait de s'adresser à sa jeune sœur allait la transformer en poussière. Artemis souleva un sourcil, perplexe. Pourquoi tout le monde traitait Athena comme si celle-ci était toute faiblarde dépassait son entendement. Ceci était la Déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, pas un mesquin Chevalier. Elle possédait une cosmo-énergie qui, même brûlant très légèrement, se ressentait dans chaque coin de la planète. Elle possédait une aura qui ressemblait à la sienne. L'aura d'un Dieu. D'un des Douze.

"Athena."

Sœurs. Demi-sœurs, dont les rapports n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les meilleurs. L'une était liée aux croyances et aux valeurs anciennes, l'autre préconisait une nouvelle ère, une ère de sagesse et de justice. Pour Artemis, sagesse et justice n'avaient toujours été que de jolis mots, rien d'autre. Il y avait des règles fixées au début des temps, et ces règles devaient être suivies. Si quelqu'un enfreignait les règles, il devait être puni. Aussi justes soient ses raisons, aussi noble soit son âme, cette punition ne pouvait pas être changée ou évitée. Elle croyait en ces règles, elle _devait_ y croire… Le reste… les lois édictées par les hommes, les lois qu'Athena ou Apollon avaient imposées… même les lois que son père, le Tout-Puissant Zeus, avait créées… n'étaient rien que de la poésie. Des mots pour les fous.

"Marche avec moi."

La Déesse aux cheveux de jais regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, puis acquiesça. Elle était au Sanctuaire, après tout, sur le territoire de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qui lui plaisait. Libre, elle l'était seulement sur Ortygie… et Ortygie n'était plus sienne.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Notes de Coronis**

Traduction du texte de William Shakespeare (poète et dramaturge anglais, 1564-1616), extrait de _Henry IV _(1596-1598), Partie 1, Acte I, sc. 2:

"Laissez-nous être les gardes-forestiers de Diane / Gentilshommes de l'ombre, / Favoris de la Lune."

"**Doucet**": une traduction qui ne me plaît qu'à moitié pour ′_softy_′. D'après Rulae, ma correctrice, c'est un mot qui existe mais qui est assez rare de nos jours. D'après elle, il fait langage soutenu, langage 18ème siècle… Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée?

_Domo arigato gozaimasu_ (jap.): Merci, merci beaucoup.

_Shimatta_ (jap.): Zut! Merde!

_Yamero minna_ (jap.): arrêtez tous.

_Neesan_ (jap.): grande sœur.

Traduction du texte de William Shakespeare (poète et dramaturge anglais, 1564-1616), extrait de _Roméo et Juliette _(v. 1590), Acte II, sc. 2:

"Prends-le et coupe-le en petites étoiles, et il rendra le paradis tel que toute la terre sera amoureuse de la Nuit et ne fera plus attention au soleil flamboyant."

_Efaristo_ (gr.): merci.


	4. Chapter 3: Souvenirs du Passé

_**"I have spread my dreams under your feet; tread softly because you tread on my dreams**_**"**

W.B. Yeats, He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven

**Chapitre 3: Souvenirs du Passé**

**I.**

Saori soupira en regardant le tas de papiers sur son bureau. Elle avait demandé à Dohko de lui apporter tout document susceptible d'avoir été écrit par une précédente réincarnation d'Athena. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que chacune d'entre elles eût tenu un journal. Ainsi maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec plusieurs volumes de parchemins, de livres et de rouleaux à lire. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait des choses dont elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas le résultat.

Pour le moment, elle déroula le premier rouleau… pour être saluée par un nuage de poussière et s'apercevoir qu'en dessous, il y avait des caractères de grec ancien. Génial. Maintenant, il lui faudrait en plus traduire ce… cette chose.

"Plus tard", laissa-t-elle tomber en se levant.

Elle regarda le parchemin avec haine. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles elle devait penser pour l'instant pour perdre son temps, devenu précieux, à déchiffrer une vieille pièce en peau.

Comme la présence d'Artemis au Sanctuaire.

Un faible frisson la traversa quand elle se remémora leur conversation sur la plage. Elle s'était attendue à trouver en Artemis la consolation qu'elle pensait trouver en rencontrant Phœbos la première fois. Quelqu'un qui la comprendrait, et qui l'aiderait à comprendre. Quelqu'un comme elle-même.

Mais Artemis n'était pas ainsi. Elle le lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre, dès qu'elles furent seules.

… _**Je suis venue te voir parce qu'Ortygie n'est plus mienne… Je pensais que tu méritais de le savoir…**_

… _**Pourquoi? Qui te l'a enlevée…?**_

… _**Personne… Je l'ai quittée de mon plein gré… et celle qui a pris ma place… a juste comblé une place vacante… Laisse-lui Ortygie et mes Elus, laisse-lui prendre soin de la paix… et maintenant, dis-moi, comment va ton Pégase…?**_

Elle se moquait de leur lien, de leur sang. Elle se moquait du passé, du souvenir de ce cosmos guidant le sien pour qu'elle puisse atteindre Seiya. Les atteindre tous. Elle était venue les avertir que la paix était plus fragile que jamais. Elle était venue leur dire que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient battus pouvaient lui être enlevées à tout moment.

Non, Artemis n'était pas venue pour cela. Elle voulait croire en cela. C'est ce qu'elle se forçait de croire. Combien de fois était-elle tombée dans le piège d'autres dieux? Combien sa naïveté avait-elle causer des souffrances à elle et à ceux qu'elle aimait?

Elle ne pouvait faire aveuglément confiance à une étrangère. Même quand elle n'avait aucune preuve contre elle. Même quand son cosmos ne montrait aucune menace, quand ses agissements ne la menaçaient ni elle ni ses Chevaliers.

Pourtant… pourtant, elle voulait lui faire confiance. Elle voulait croire en elle. Ses yeux pâles lui avaient dit qu'elle pouvait croire en elle. Son cosmos le lui avait dit.

Artemis était venue pour être avec elle, pour faire sa connaissance comme d'une sœur, parce que aussi froidement que puisse être son regard, son cosmos était chaleureux. Son cosmos était angoissé et honteux pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait.

Pour avoir autorisé ceux qu'elle aimait l'obliger à quitter son île. Pour tellement d'erreurs que Saori pouvait à peine imaginer.

"Déesse…"

"Marine… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour rencontrer le regard vide du masque blanc.

"Je suis venue vous informer qu'Artemis est toujours en train de discuter avec Eris."

Saori sourit en hochant la tête. Cela était la deuxième chose qui la tourmentait. Quand elles avaient presque atteint les temples, Artemis lui avait dit qu'elle voulait parler avec la Déesse de la Discorde. Evidemment, Saori ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Eris n'était pas prisonnière du Sanctuaire… elle était juste en "résidence assignée", surveillée pour voir si vraiment elle ne voulait plus nuire. Et ceci était probablement le meilleur test pour voir si ses paroles – leurs paroles – étaient honnêtes. Pour voir si Eris était toujours un danger, et Artemis une menace.

"Il y a autre chose, Déesse…"

"... Oui?"

"Aphrodite des Poissons demande une audience avec vous."

La déesse aux cheveux mauves fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Le Grand Prêtre n'était plus le seul à pouvoir pénétrer dans cette pièce, et elle avait ordonné qu'un trône plus petit soit placé près de l'autre, pour le Grand Prêtre, le grand trône doré étant le sien. Ainsi, aucun Grand Prêtre ne se croirait supérieur à sa Déesse. Son devoir était de communiquer ses paroles à elle, et personne d'autre. Même pas les siennes, à lui.

II.

Aphrodite des Poissons gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol, tête baissée et casque sous le bras. Il était absolument soumis à sa Déesse. Repenti? Peut-être.

Depuis le moment où il lui avait été donné de respirer de nouveau, d'avoir une seconde chance dans la vie, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce moment. A ses actions passées, et à ce qu'il voulait faire avec cette nouvelle vie qui s'étendait devant lui.

Et la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, c'était que cette nouvelle vie ne lui appartenait pas mais à la femme qui la lui avait rendue. Elle appartenait à sa Déesse. A Athena.

"Tu voulais me voir", dit-elle. Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur lui, observant chacun de ses mouvements, attendant qu'il l'attaque. Qu'il se rebelle, et essaie de la tuer.

Mais Aphrodite hocha simplement la tête. Il n'avait aucune rancune envers elle. Elle était désormais sa vie, sa raison d'être. Une raison pour laquelle se battre.

… _**Je n'aime pas me battre… mais je ne peux pas m'enfuir non plus… Je ne peux pas vivre en paix avec moi-même quand je sais que d'autres souffrent, quand je pourrais faire quelque chose pour arrêter leurs souffrances… Même si ce quelque chose signifie devoir mourir…**_

Les mots d'Andromède se répercutaient dans sa tête. Se battre… pour les autres. Pas pour lui-même, pas pour être le meilleur. Mais pour arrêter les autres de souffrir. Même si cela devait le faire souffrir, lui.

"Je voulais vous rendre ceci", déclara-t-il finalement.

Il tendit la main vers elle. Dans sa paume ouverte se trouvait la chaînette qu'elle lui avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt.

Athena fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas.

"C'est un cadeau. Un symbole de ma gratitude pour tes actions contre Hadès."

"Mais qu'en est-il de mes actions contre vous, Déesse? Je me suis opposé à vous si souvent, j'ai essayé – souhaité – vous tuer si souvent… Je ne mérite pas cet objet. J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes qui l'auraient plus mérité, ce n'est pas juste que je…"

"Es-tu en train de me traiter d'injuste? Crois-tu vraiment que je ne sois pas capable de juger mes Chevaliers? Je suis la Déesse de la Sagesse, ta Déesse. Il serait dans ton intérêt de t'en souvenir", laissa-t-elle tomber, son cosmos enflammé.

Mais bien qu'il pût entendre la colère dans sa voix, son cosmos ne le menaçait pas. Il l'embrassait, au contraire. Elle était sa Déesse. Une Déesse de Clémence.

"Je m'en souviens. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous voir…" Aphrodite fixa son regard sur celui de la Déesse, ses yeux bleus pâles rencontrant de doux yeux noirs. "Pour vous montrer que je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre aux attentes que vous avez placées en moi. Que je travaillerai dur pour montrer à tout le monde que vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, que je suis toujours un Chevalier d'Athena."

Ceci dit, il posa son casque sur le sol et rabattit ses longs cheveux gris sur une épaule. Aphrodite sourit à la Déesse qui le regardait avec curiosité, puis referma sa main sur ses cheveux comme s'il voulait les nouer. Mais alors, sa main se déplaça au-dessus de ceux-ci et le Chevalier ne regarda même pas tomber les boucles claires.

"Je suis venu vous donner un symbole de mon repentir. Un symbole de ma loyauté", dit-il en baissant la tête et lui offrant la crinière soyeuse.

Sa fierté.

"Les Dieux t'ont béni avec la beauté, Aphrodite, mais ton âme… ton âme était tellement laide à mes yeux… Mais maintenant… maintenant ton âme est en harmonie avec le présent que t'ont fait les Dieux…", dit-elle doucement en se levant. Elle marcha vers le Chevalier agenouillé. "Regarde-moi, Aphrodite des Poissons", ordonna-t-elle en prenant les mèches bleu-grises dans ses mains. "Ton passé est oublié. Ton passé n'existe plus." Les mèches commencèrent à brûler dans ses mains, devenant poussières puis… disparaissant. "Tu es purifié de tes péchés, mon Chevalier, et maintenant tu peux porter cette chouette autour de ton cou avec fierté. Laisse cela être un rappel de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. En ce jour où tu m'as donné ta fierté et je te l'ai rendue."

"Un rappel de mes péchés…", murmura-t-il en fermant sa main autour de la chouette dorée.

"Non. Un rappel de tout ce que tu peux faire de bien désormais. Un rappel du jour où tu as choisi la justice avant la beauté, et par ce geste, tu es devenu encore plus beau", déclara Athena.

Elle souriait à son Chevalier agenouillé, caressant les cheveux inégaux qui ne lui arrivaient désormais plus qu'aux épaules.

"Merci, Déesse."

Elle hocha la tête, et retourna s'assoir sur son trône, sa robe de soie bruissant en suivant les mouvements. "Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voulais me dire, Aphrodite des Poissons?"

Il la regarda, puis secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il l'avait déjà dit. Tout ce que son âme avait besoin de montrer avait déjà été dévoilé. Il était désormais un Chevalier d'Athena. En fait… en fait, il n'avait jamais cessé d'en être un.

**III.**

"Dis-nous tout."

Eris sourit en demandant cela à cette fille aux cheveux noir, sachant qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Artemis n'était pas différente d'Athena quand il s'agissait de commérages. Elles n'en avaient cure.

"Pour que tu puisses l'utiliser contre moi, Discorde? Non, je ne crois pas que cela arrivera", répondit-elle. Elle observait par la fenêtre le Chevalier qui gardait le petit temple dans lequel vivait désormais la sœur d'Ares. "Tu sais, j'avais entendu dire que tu parlais comme cela… c'est marrant, tu sais, maintenant tu auras quelqu'un qui écoutera tes mensonges."

"Nous ne mentons pas, nous disons simplement les vérités que personne ne veut entendre", répondit-elle en ignorant les taquineries d'Artemis.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si l'âme d'Irina était devenue si forte. Ce n'était pas sa faute si l'âme d'Eris s'était autant affaiblie. C'était simplement ainsi que tout avait fini. Elles se partageaient un corps. Elles partageaient leurs forces. Elles se battaient ensemble contre leurs faiblesses.

"Comme de dormir avec un Chevalier? Il semble brisé."

"Nous aimons les êtres brisés. Et arrête de lire son aura", répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Un autre passe-temps de sa bâtarde de sœur. De faire plus attention aux auras qu'au physique. Les Déesses Vierges ne savaient tout simplement pas comment avoir du bon temps.

"Il hait les autres… et pourtant il a été capable de t'apprivoiser… Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose en lui…"

"Yamero."

Eris se leva et ferma la fenêtre, ses yeux fixés sur les yeux sans émotions d'Artemis.

"Oups, ne me dis pas que j'ai rendu Ellie furieuse?"

Eris sourit avec affectation, caressant ses cheveux blonds-bleus de façon séductrice. "Pas vraiment. Tu nous a juste surprises… pourquoi es-tu ici? Juste pour dire bonjour à ton Olympienne de demi-sœur ou pour taquiner la mortelle dont tu envies le passé?"

A présent, elle avait touché juste. Les yeux d'Artemis s'enflammèrent; l'obscurité qui avait vécu derrière cette apparente nonchalance prenait vie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la déesse aux deux âmes qui se tenait à deux pas d'elle.

"Tu as rencontré un de mes Gardiens, et elle t'a pardonné. Ne m'oblige pas à changer son jugement."

Eris eut un large sourire pendant qu'elle traçait de son index le visage froid de sa demi-sœur. Elle avait toujours su comment amener au jour les pires sentiments que pouvaient avoir les gens.

"Elle nous a jugées, mais pas par tes ordres, petite. Tu es partie maintenant, tu n'es plus rien. Ils ne veulent plus de toi. Athena ne veut pas de toi." Eris prit la main gauche d'Artemis dans la sienne, suivant avec ses doigts la cicatrice blanche qui traversait sa paume. "Même celui que tu affectionnes tout particulièrement ne veut pas de toi… tout le monde te veut morte."

"Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tu ne sais rien! Je n'en ai rien à faire des autres! Je me fiche de tout le monde, de vous tous! Je me moque d'Ortygie! Je suis bien toute seule, je peux… je peux… **je peux t'écraser parce que tu n'es rien qu'une Déesse qui s'est perdue à cause d'une faible mortelle, une déesse qui ne mérite pas d'être appelée ainsi, tout comme cette pathétique-là… une perdante!**"

Artemis posa une main sur le mur, haletante, sa main libre se levant à la rencontre de sa gorge, colère et haine d'elle-même brillant dans ses yeux sinon impossibles à effrayer. Eris la dévisagea simplement, surprise en entendant ces paroles… paroles dites avec le ton d'une autre voix. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que c'était elle qui t'avait pris Ortygie?" murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Artemis.

Elle caressa la joue pâle. Elle savait tant de choses sur cette fille, pas simplement à cause de son côté Eris. Ellie était celle qui en savait plus. Et Ellie était celle qui l'embrassait, voulant stopper sa peine.

"Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?"

"Tout. Elle était capable de parler à travers toi… comment…?"

Artemis sourit, se dégageant de l'étreinte de la déesse plus petite.

"Nous savons… jeter des sorts sur Ortygie… mes Gardiens le peuvent… ils… ils ont essayé d'en jeter sur moi depuis que j'ai quitté l'île, mais je peux les arrêter à temps…"

"Tu n'as pas pu, à l'instant."

"Parce que tu m'as poussée trop loin, te moquant de moi-même", chuchota-t-elle en souriant faiblement. "Il commence à faire sombre, et ton Chevalier veut entrer. Je reviendrai te voir, Discorde."

"Eris… ou Ellie, si tu veux", dit-elle en pouffant. Elle accompagna sa demi-sœur jusqu'à l'entrée. "Discorde est juste notre nature."

"Je sais", répondit Artemis en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Regardant son symbole, la Lune.

"... Discorde."

Eris pouffa de rire en la regardant s'éloigner. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne savait pas. Qu'elle ne savait rien. Athena connaissait sa nature. Tout comme Héra. Et la Déesse qui avait enlevé Ortygie à la Reine de la Chasse. La Déesse qui pendant quelques instants avait parlé par les pâles lèvres bleues d'Artemis. Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour. Vénus.

_**Merry and tragical! Tedious and brief!**_

_**That is, hot ice and wondrous strange snow.**_

- William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream (1595-1596), Act 5, sc. I, l. 58) -

**IV.**

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"De quoi?" répondit Shiryû en s'appuyant contre un des piliers du temple de la Balance.

Plus aucun cosmos n'était lié à cette immense maison de marbre, aucune aura brillant qu'il aurait pu reconnaître. Simplement… rien. Rien excepté cette impression de religiosité que possédait chaque maison, un sentiment que seul un objet consacré à Athena pouvait avoir. Pourtant il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. De ne pas ressentir l'aura de son maître en pénétrant dans sa maison. Il regrettait la sensation qu'il avait eue la première fois en en traversant le seuil. La première fois quand l'Armure de la Balance s'était refermée sur son corps. Ç'avait été comme si son maître lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule en lui disant ′Je sais que tu peux le faire′.

Et il avait pu.

Pourtant, cette sensation était partie maintenant. Comme tout ce qui liait Dohko à la maison de la Balance. Un nouveau Chevalier prendrait sa place, et ferait sienne cette maison. Et la Balance cesserait d'être pour lui ce qu'elle signifiait encore pour lui. Un lieu où il pouvait retrouver son âme, un lieu presque aussi sûr que Rhozan.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…"

Shiryû sourit. Oui, il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander à Seiya de l'accompagner au temple, sachant que son ami avait tendance à demander ce qui était évident. Pourtant il n'avait pas pu imaginer monter toutes ces marches vers la septième maison sans lui. Ces escaliers, ces temples… C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze… et les escalader seul n'avait pas semblé correct. N'avait pas semblé possible.

"Personne ne menace le Sanctuaire, laisse tomber."

"Cette femme… tu n'as pas vu de quoi elle a l'air? C'est une femme-loup, Shiryû! Ses yeux sont si distants, et sa peau… zut, la regarder c'était comme regarder un corps, un vampire! Je ne l'aime pas, et je n'y peux rien… son cosmos n'a aucune chaleur, il est plein de fierté et de froideur, ce n'est pas le cosmos d'une Déesse-"

"Ce n'est pas le cosmos de Saori, c'est ce que tu essaies de dire je pense. Et bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas, tout comme mon cosmos n'est pas le tien… heureusement, parce que je ne me vois pas me conduire de façon aussi casse-cou…", interrompit-il, pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter d'une Déesse qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait cure.

"Viens-tu d'essayer de faire de l'humour, Dragon?" demanda Seiya en souriant, tout en donnant de petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule de son ami.

Shiryû sourit simplement, secouant légèrement la tête. Seiya ne comprendrait jamais qu'il y avait des choses à propos desquelles on ne pouvait plaisanter. Et, comme il l'avait appris, la cosmo-énergie en faisait partie.

"Le ciel commence à s'assombrir. La tempête nous trouvera sans abri si nous ne retournons pas aux baraquements…"

"Shiryû, il y a… quoi… douze temples qui nous invitent à nous abriter jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passée…", répondit Seiya en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait toujours été misérable en ce qui concernait la subtilité. Shiryû savait que les temples étaient là, savait que retourner aux baraquements était une très mauvaise excuse. Mais il en avait assez des douze maisons pour un soir. Il en avait eu assez de dire adieu à la Balance. A la maison que son maître ne gardait plus désormais. Parce qu'il était le Grand-Prêtre maintenant…

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse, hein? Hé, c'est moi, Seiya, ton ami!"

"Je sais."

Seiya roula des yeux et s'assit sur le sol, jambes croisées. "Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit. Alors à moins que tu aies envie de te faire tremper, commence à parler."

"Seiya, ce n'est pas le moment pour jouer à ce genre de jeux, une tempête arrive…"

"Je-ne-bougerai-pas."

Shiryû soupira, regardant les nuages menaçants. "Une tempête arrive… je me demande juste si le ciel est le même à Rhozan, s'il a aussi l'air de vouloir tous nous écraser… ces temples… ils peuvent y résister… mais qu'en est-il d'une simple hutte? Ce serait tellement facile pour le vent de la souffler… tellement facile à la tempête de l'écraser…" Il ferma les yeux, se tournant vers les escaliers. "Shunreï ne serait plus protégée… elle devrait être sous ce toit-ci, un toit solide pour être mieux protégée, sous la protection de Dohko… elle est sa fille adoptive, au nom d'Athena! Il n'aurait pas dû la quitter… il n'aurait pas dû la quitter juste pour être honoré et nommé Grand Prêtre… il n'aurait pas dû la quitter à cause de sa fierté…"

"Shiryû… ce n'est pas sa fierté qui l'a fait revenir… mais les ordres d'Athena… Elle est sa responsabilité première, tout comme la nôtre. Et il t'a déjà dit qu'elle avait insisté pour rester, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse? Qu'il la force?"

"Si elle avait pris la mauvaise décision…"

"Elle aime Rhozan, elle a grandi dans ses montagnes, elle aime trop cet endroit pour le quitter… et si tu penses qu'elle s'est trompée, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir et lui dire?"

"Seiya, tu sais très bien ce qu'il arrivera alors. Elle pensera que je pense à autre chose…"

Pégase eut un large sourire, se mit debout et marcha vers son ami. "Et tu n'y penses pas?" demanda-t-il en descendant quelques marches. "Allez viens, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait pour longtemps avant que la tempête n'éclate… et je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid à cause de moi."

Shiryû fixa le jeune homme brun pendant un moment, ses yeux calmes montrant sa surprise en entendant ces paroles. Puis il sourit et le suivit.

La Tempête n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher, après tout.

**V.**

"Je ne comprends toujours pas…", déclara Kikki en fronçant les sourcils.

Artemis avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'était l'Equilibre des Royaumes pendant la dernière demi-heure, et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à en saisir la signification.

"Tu es certainement lent…", sourit-elle. Elle baissa ses cils et ses yeux aquamarines devinrent incroyablement sombres pendant une seconde. "... ou alors je ne suis pas assez bon professeur."

Kikki la regarda, confus. Puis il commença à rire, tellement fort que bientôt tout le monde dans la baraque avait les yeux braqués sur eux.

"Bien, au moins, tu étais assez rapide pour comprendre que je plaisantais. Ce qui veut dire que celui qui a échoué, c'est moi." Artemis lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha plus près, ignorant les regards curieux.

Regards curieux… Il la regarderait aussi si elle n'avait pas commencé à lui parler. Après tout, une Déesse entrait rarement dans les baraquements, même si c'était pour se protéger d'une tempête. Et alors qu'elle était simplement assise là sur une des nombreuses chaises en bois disposées dans la pièce principale, allongeant ses longues jambes sur la table et sifflant une étrange mélodie, il était sûr qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait claire dans la tête. Selon la norme des Dieux, bien sûr… Et lui, pauvre Kikki, étant le novice ayant le plus d'expériences avec les ′affaires externes′ du Sanctuaire avait été forcé par ses compagnons d'aller la voir et de lui parler.

Mais maintenant, il ne semblait pas qu'il eût fait une si mauvaise affaire. La Déesse avait fini par se comporter plus comme une mortelle que comme une puissante Olympienne, et bientôt elle avait répondu à toutes ses questions, semblant heureuse de sa curiosité. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient fini par discuter de l'Equilibre des Royaumes… il était presque sûr que Mû lui en avait déjà parlé quand la Guerre Sainte avait commencé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps pour des explications à cette époque-là. Et il semblait que la Reine de la Chasse fût plus que partante pour lui donner des détails.

"Quand l'Age d'Or s'est terminé et que la plupart des Immortels ont décidé de rester loin de l'Humanité et de rester dans leurs propres Panthéons, d'autres, ceux qui aimaient encore les humains, ont décidé d'abandonner leur corps immortel et de prendre soin de la terre d'une façon plus… subtile… Ainsi, le monde a été divisé entre ces différentes forces." Artemis bougea ses mains au-dessus de la table, faisant apparaître de brillants pendentifs sur celle-ci. "La Terre serait protégée par Athena et Hilda…", continua-t-elle en plaçant une chouette dorée et un casque ailé au milieu de la table. "Les Mers, comme toujours, resteraient sous la protection de Poseidon…" Le trident bleu pâle rejoignit les deux autres pendentifs. "Le monde souterrain sous celle d'Hadès…" Un casque noir se plaça sous les trois autres. "Et Nifleheim… à Hel…"

Artemis s'étira pendant que Kikki observait le schéma qu'elle avait fait.

"Et puis, bien sûr, l'Olympe et les Cieux sont à Zeus, le Soleil à Apollon, les Pays Derrière l'Océan aux Titans. Les Dieux celtes sont restés sur Avalon pendant les derniers siècles, et les Dieux orientaux sont aussi restés entre eux et ont gardé leurs pays. C'est la même chose pour le Panthéon Egyptien… Quand tout reste ainsi, l'Equilibre des Royaumes est préservé, mais…" Artemis plaça sa main au-dessus de la table, faisant apparaître de nouveaux pendentifs. Le symbole des Gémeaux, une pomme dorée et une petite harpe se murent autour de la chouette et du casque ailé. "Quand quelqu'un d'autre essaie d'envahir un autre territoire… alors, l'Equilibre est rompu… Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant?"

Kikki regarda le schéma maintenant perturbé, puis acquiesça avec un grand sourire quand tous les pendentifs regagnèrent leurs places respectives.

"Alors Kikki, je vois qu'elle t'a déjà montré sa magie."

Le jeune novice se retourna pour rencontrer les brillants yeux bleus du Scorpion alors qu'Artemis se contentait de rire en se levant.

"Cela fait quatre ans que tu ne m'as pas vue, et tu dévoiles déjà mes secrets?"

"Tu en assez d'autres pour ne pas être vexée en en perdant un ou deux", la taquina-t-il. Son regard voyagea sur le corps de la déesse. "Alors, attends-tu quelqu'un? Ces baraques sont bien trop froides, pas comme mon temple… Il a été reconstruit, tu sais? Il est encore plus beau qu'avant… peut-être aimerais-tu le voir?"

Kikki regardait nerveusement la table, se demandant comment Milo pouvait être aussi stupide d'oublier qu'il parlait à une Déesse qui ne prenait pas à la légère ce genre d'avances. Mais à sa surprise, Artemis eut un grand sourire en regardant la pièce. Après avoir froncé les sourcils en remarquant l'une des portes, elle se leva et alla près de Milo, ses yeux ne trahissant aucune émotion. Puis elle sourit.

"Le même _sensei_, toujours aussi déterminé… Dis-moi, n'es-tu pas fatigué de ce petit jeu?"

"Pas vraiment", répondit-il en pouffant de rire et en la matant de haut en bas. "Pas quand tu as grandi aussi… délicieusement…"

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que les femmes puissent tomber pour toi après ce genre de phrase", le taquina la déesse aux cheveux noirs en lui tapant sur l'épaule. "Mais tu as raison… il fait froid ici, et revoir ton temple après tant d'années me ferait plaisir…"

"Alors, par ici, Milady." Milo se pencha théâtralement alors qu'Artemis commençait à marcher vers la porte, non sans avoir dit au-revoir au jeune novice d'un signe de la main.

"Déesse, attends!"

Elle s'arrêta, regardant Kikki par-dessus son épaule. "Artemis, Kikki, Artemis. Ne me donne pas du ′déesse′, ok? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Artemis… tu… tu ne m'as toujours pas dit…" Kikki s'interrompit et regarda de nouveau le schéma sur la table. Elle suivit son regard et acquiesça en souriant.

"Les Moires ont décidé que je serai celle qui garderait l'Equilibre depuis Ortygie, mon Île…", commença-t-elle en plaçant la lune d'argent à côté des autres pendentifs. "Oui, je sais, Kikki… je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur, hein?"

Le jeune apprenti fixa les pendentifs pendant qu'Artemis et Milo quittaient la pièce. Ses yeux voyageaient de la solitaire chouette d'Athena aux symboles d'Eris, Phœbos et Saga… Artemis avait raison. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur. S'il avait compris correctement, c'était son devoir d'éviter les confrontations entre les Royaumes… et aucune confrontation n'avait été évitée. Elle avait échoué.

**VI.**

"Elle est partie…"

Shun fronça les sourcils en voyant Hyôga hocher la tête, toujours appuyé contre le mur, yeux fermés, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait fini par comprendre ce que cette attitude signifiait, et pour autant qu'il avait été capable de déduire, Hyôga ne se comportait ainsi que lorsqu'il analysait une situation ou quand il connaissait déjà le résultat de cette situation et attendait simplement. Shun espérait vraiment que c'était de la première qu'il s'agissait.

"Je ne comprends pas comment Saori arrive à la supporter… Elle semble si… méchante…"

"Méchante?" demanda Hyôga, un sourcil levé.

"Euh, pas méchante… Elle est juste si…"

"Sauvage."

"Féroce serait plus approprié. Affamée et indifférente. Pas du tout comme une Déesse."

Hyôga ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son ami. "C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire du mal de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, _tovarich. _Elle doit vraiment te déplaire."

Shun haussa les épaules en ébouriffant sa crinière verte. Ne pas l'aimer? Peut-être… probablement. Elle était juste si… sûre d'elle. "C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer comme une Déesse sage et clémente…"

Le sourire du jeune Russe ressemblait plus à une grimace alors qu'il fixait la chaise maintenant vide. "Qui a dit qu'elle l'était?"

"Hyôga… tu la connais?" demanda Shun, ses yeux rencontrant le regard froid de son ami. "Quand tu parles d'elle… c'est presque comme si tu la connaissais…"

Hyôga haussa les épaules, et se détacha du mur pour s'approcher du centre de la pièce. "En effet, nous… elle s'est entraînée avec moi… Elle n'est pas là pour faire du mal à Saori, alors arrête de t'inquiéter…"

"Elle s'est entraînée avec toi? Et comment sais-tu qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal?" continua Shun en le suivant jusqu'à l'une des tables.

Hyôga sourit avec affectation tout en s'étirant sur une chaise puis il posa ses jambes sur la table. "Parce que", répondit-il un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune Chevalier regarda son ami fixement, une lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux émeraudes. "Parce que? Ça, c'est une réponse…"

Hyôga pouffa de rire en tapotant sa main. "Pauvre Shun… Je suis désolé si je te laisse tomber, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à en dire…"

"Ce n'est pas juste." Il fit la moue, et dessina des cercles sur la table en bois avec un doigt. Et dans un sens, ça l'était. En tant que Chevalier d'Athena, il avait le droit de savoir quel genre de femme cette Artemis était, et de quoi elle était capable. Et même, en tant que meilleur ami de Hyôga, il pensait avoir le droit d'en savoir plus sur le fait qu'il s'était entraîné avec une déesse. Mais il semblait que Hyôga ignorât simplement ces droits et s'amusait seulement de tout le remue-ménage que la présence de cette fille causait au Sanctuaire.

"Ça doit être une plaisanterie… Shun-kun, qui se plaint?"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir la propriétaire de cette voix mélodieuse, et Shun se leva immédiatement en la voyant, ses appréhensions à propos de la déesse aux cheveux noirs disparaissant complètement.

"June! Je ne pensais plus que tu arriverais!" s'écria-t-il en embrassant étroitement son amie d'enfance.

"Peux plus respirer, peux plus respirer…"

"_Gomen_."

June pouffa de rire alors que Shun desserrait son étreinte, et elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, dans un geste fraternel. "Tu es devenu plutôt fort, Shun-kun, tous ces muscles…"

Shun rougit en l'entendant parler ainsi, la faisant rire une fois de plus.

"Mais tu es toujours le charmant petit garçon que j'aimais bien taquiner! Je suis contente."

"Moins que moi", répondit-il avec l'un de ses sourires éblouissants.

En effet, il s'était réjoui à l'idée de revoir son amie, mais le Destin en avait toujours décidé autrement. D'abord avec la Guerre Sainte, puis quand il n'y avait plus eu de menaces à combattre, il avait appris que June avait été envoyée en mission à la tête d'un petit groupe de Chevaliers chargés de guérir les blessures infligées à la terre de l'Île d'Andromède par le Chevalier du Scorpion. Mais maintenant, tous les Chevaliers avaient été convoqués au Sanctuaire, et cela incluait aussi l'équipe de son centre d'entraînement.

"J'ai essayé de revenir à temps pour le discours, mais quelques novices que j'avais emmenés ont été blessés pendant la dernière TA, et on n'a pas pu se mouvoir aussi vite…"

"TA?" demanda Hyôga en saluant June d'un léger hochement de tête.

"Oh, pardon. Je voulais dire tempête acide… l'île a souffert de constantes pluies acides et de réguliers tremblements de terre depuis l'attaque. Il y a quelques élémentaires dans notre groupe, et ils ont essayé de réduire la fréquence des tempêtes, mais la dernière a été trop violente pour eux, et deux d'entre eux ont été blessés."

"J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se remettre."

"Moi aussi. Albinach et Solovei sont deux des plus puissants novices de notre groupe, et je ne doute pas qu'ils trouveront prochainement leur constellation. Et puis, sans eux, je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous ramènerons l'île d'Andromède à la vie… J'aurais dû les arrêter quand la tempête a commencé, je savais qu'elle allait être violente, je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de l'arrêter…"

"June…" Shun plaça son bras autour des épaules de son amie, l'attirant vers lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait toujours de se montrer forte, elle n'offrit aucune résistance, et posa son visage masqué contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

"Il se fait tard", murmura Hyôga en se levant. "Je ferais mieux de vous laisser seuls et d'aller me coucher."

Shun acquiesça en souriant avec reconnaissance avant de conduire June à l'une des chaises et de s'agenouiller près d'elle, ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Son amie… elle lui avait toujours semblé si forte, capable de tout assumer sans broncher… même quand elle s'était battue pour lui, il avait été captivé par sa façon de se mouvoir, par la façon dont son cosmos s'harmonisait si parfaitement avec son Armure. Même quand elle avait échoué, elle avait toujours semblé forte. Elle pouvait être vaincue, mais jamais brisée. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il pouvait le voir à la manière dont elle tremblait, à la façon dont les larmes roulaient le long de son masque. Il pouvait le sentir dans son aura.

"June… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé… tout… s'il te plaît…"

Le regard vide du masque rencontra le sien, et elle acquiesça lentement, serrant ses bras plus étroitement autour de ses propres épaules.

"Après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, Saori a ordonné à trois Chevaliers de Bronze de se charger de la reconstruction de l'île d'Andromède. Nous avons été autorisés à prendre douze novices avec nous. Nous avons choisi des guérisseurs, deux guerriers spécialisés dans la défense, et les autres étaient des élémentaires. C'était une bonne équipe, même si certains novices étaient faibles, et les Chevaliers de Reticulum et de Pictor venaient de gagner leurs Armures. Une vraiment bonne équipe…" Elle rit doucement, brossant ses mèches blondes hors de son visage. "Mais nous ne nous attendions pas à trouver l'île aussi brisée. Par Athena, même que certains des novices se sont évanouis en arrivant. Les cris de la terre se fracassant contre leurs cosmos. Mais nous avons réussi… lentement mais sûrement, nous avons réussi… et nos novices ont grandi… Albinach… je veux dire, tu dois la voir… Elle avait l'habitude d'aller vers les falaises du nord et de se tenir là, liant son cosmos à celui des tempêtes, les forçant à changer de direction. Solovei l'accompagnait pour pouvoir la protéger. Il n'est pas un élémentaire, son cosmos est trop violent, mais sa force résidait justement là-dedans. Dans sa violence. Il est capable de fracasser la terre avec sa voix…

Enfin, qu'importe… on a réussi tant bien que mal les premières années… mais hier… hier l'Île nous a montré que ses blessures étaient beaucoup plus profondes que nous ne l'avions pensé… Une TA arriva… beaucoup trop violente pour qu'Albinach puisse la contrôler, beaucoup trop violente pour qu'aucun des autres apprentis puisse la contrôler… Pictor a sonné l'alarme et a commencé à conduire les enfants à l'abri que nous avions construit pendant que Reticulum fabriquait un filet défensif tout autour, pour éviter que la pluie ne s'y fraie un chemin et que le vent ne détruise les murs…"

Elle fit une pause, levant son regard vers le plafond.

"Mais certains enfants n'ont pas entendu l'alarme et ont continué d'essayer de contrôler la tempête avec leurs faibles cosmos… Je suis allée à leur recherche, mais quand je suis arrivée, seuls Albinach et Solovei étaient encore debout. Les autres se cachaient derrière un mur de terre que Solovei avait fabriqué pendant qu'Albinach continuait à lutter contre la tempête… à lutter en vain… Et au lieu de les forcer à s'arrêter, j'ai profité de leurs efforts pour conduire les autres enfants à l'abri… Quand je suis revenue pour Albinach et Solovei, il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient étendus, inconscients, sur le sable, avec des brûlures souillant leurs corps… Nos guérisseurs n'ont pas pu faire grand-chose pour eux, alors nous les avons ramenés ici… Mû s'occupe d'eux en ce moment même… mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas capable de faire grand-chose non plus… Ce sont des enfants, Shun… Albinach a juste 13 ans… et Solovei 15… s'ils meurent…"

Shun regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'ils étaient seuls. Puis il leva la main vers le masque de métal et le lui enleva lentement. Cette fois, elle essaya de l'arrêter, mais il s'empara simplement de son poignet avec sa main libre. Ses yeux marrons étaient obscurcis par les larmes.

"Ils ne mourront pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux… tu as choisi de sauver le plus grand nombre au lieu de les laisser tous souffrir… tu as fait le choix d'un vrai chef, June…", déclara-t-il sérieusement, caressant légèrement sa joue.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de retenir ses larmes, mais quand il l'attira vers lui, elle ne put se contenir davantage et éclata en sanglots sur son épaule. Mais quand il posa sa main sur son dos, elle tressaillit.

"June…?"

Elle eut un sourire désabusé, et secoua la tête. "Je suis restée trop longtemps sous la pluie… pas aussi longtemps qu'eux pourtant…"

Shun jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, et souleva un bout de son T-shirt pour voir son dos. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir les sombres blessures brunes qui s'étendaient sur sa peau… et d'après les petites marques sur son cou, celles-ci couraient tout le long du dos.

"Tu dois en parler à Mû…"

"Il est au courant. Ce n'est rien que des brûlures, les guérisseurs de l'île en ont pris soin… ils ont pu me sauver, moi, tu vois? Pas mes enfants, mais moi oui…"

"Ils vont s'en sortir, tu verras", chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, retenant ses propres larmes. Il ne voulait pas voir son dos, il ne voulait pas savoir toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer. "Tu verras."

Et il souhaita vivement qu'ils iraient mieux… au nom de son amie…

**VII.**

Hyôga s'enferma dans sa chambre, puis s'allongea sur le lit dur. D'après la voix brisée de June, il pouvait conclure que les enfants avaient peu de chances de survivre… De la pluie acide… Aussi puissant que pouvait être le cosmos d'un Chevalier… pour faire ainsi réagir la terre…

Et ils avaient envoyé des enfants pour lutter contre cela… contre la nature… tout comme ils avaient été envoyés, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, combattre des êtres capables de fracasser les étoiles et des dieux capables de détruire l'humanité…

Non… ils n'avaient jamais été des enfants… Leur enfance s'était brisée le jour où les hommes en noir étaient venus les chercher pour les emmener au Manoir Kido… tout comme l'enfance de ces novices avait été limitée, finissant le jour où ils avaient décidé de postuler pour devenir Chevaliers… S'ils mouraient, ils mourraient comme des hommes et des femmes… les enfants n'avaient pas leur place au Sanctuaire…

Mourir… oui, ils mourraient… Si June avait perdu espoir, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir auquel se raccrocher. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre une amélioration.

A moins que… à moins que quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de guérir et de tuer pareillement les aidait… à moins qu'il trouvât le courage de lui parler… de lui raconter…

Marmonnant un juron, il ferma les yeux et enflamma son cosmos, cherchant la marque qu'il connaissait si bien…

Cela ne lui prit pas bien longtemps pour la trouver, sa froideur hurlant depuis la Maison du Scorpion. Et quand il atteignit sa froideur, elle lui ouvrit son cosmos… et tout son passé lui revint…

… _Artemis…_

Il pouvait ressentir sa curiosité, ses doutes, ses pensées… Il pouvait même ressentir son désir de briser leur lien… mais elle lui répondit. Sa satanée voix sarcastique lui répondit.

… _N'est-il pas trop tard pour dire bonjour, Cygnus? …_

Il grogna, mais l'ignora.

… _Il y a deux enfants dans la Maison du Bélier… ils vont mourir… même si je hais devoir dire cela, si quelqu'un peut les aider, c'est toi…_

…

…

…

… _Artemis? …_

… _Je vais le faire…_

… _Merci…_

Il coupa le lien avant qu'elle eût pu répondre et, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête, il fixa le plafond. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements du vent à l'extérieur, le son des gouttes de pluie battant le toit en bois des baraquements. Et il pouvait ressentir son aura, brûlant à l'intérieur de la Maison du Bélier. Gelant tout avec son feu glacial… Sa nature…

Il se tourna, cachant son visage dans son oreiller, souhaitant que son cosmos glacial la brisât, l'écrasât et ne laissât rien derrière lui. Absolument rien…

Même pas ses souvenirs… Mais cela était quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Pas maintenant, pas quand il avait touché son cosmos, quand il avait entendu sa voix.

Ses souvenirs étaient vivaces, son passé également… Et même s'il ne le voulait pas, son esprit n'y fit pas attention et le ramena en arrière, vers son passé… vers la Sibérie…

...

"D'abord… se concentrer… ensuite focaliser son cosmos sur l'objectif… et le relâcher! _Par la Poussière de Diamants!_"

Son poing heurta le glacier, et des fissures s'étendirent sur toute la surface gelée. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Son cosmos ne s'était pas enflammé, il n'avait pas été capable de le déclencher. Il n'avait pas été capable d'accomplir la _Poussière de Diamants_. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était utiliser sa force, et sa force était inutile. Camus avait été clair. La force était une chose dont il ne devrait jamais être dépendant. Le cosmos l'était. Il était éternel et infini… et Hyôga ne l'avait pas.

Pantelant, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour retrouver son souffle, ses mains saisissant convulsivement la neige, le froid soulageant la souffrance de sa main.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un pouffer de rire. Curieux, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, repoussant des mèches blondes de son visage.

Assise sur un tas de neige, une fillette était penchée, ses épaules secouées par des éclats de rire si forts qu'elle fut bientôt obligée de se tenir l'estomac.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle", lui dit-il en essayant de rester indifférent malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt dépité de la voir rire à ses dépens.

"Je suis désolée", répondit-elle en se redressant, son regard levé vers le sien.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de tels yeux, si profonds et lointains. Ils étaient encore plus pâles que les siens, presque sans pupille, avec une très légère lueur aquamarine. Ils avaient la couleur de la glace.

"Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, c'est juste que tu avais l'air si concentré…"

Sa voix était aussi étrange que ses yeux. Son russe était parfait, pourtant elle avait un accent qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais la sonorité de sa voix était la plus étrange des choses. C'était comme la rumeur d'un océan lointain… comme le ciel avant la tempête… comme une cascade.

"Je suis censé me concentrer, c'est ce qu'a dit mon maître."

"Et tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit, Hyôga?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? … Hé, attends, comment connais-tu mon nom?"

"Si tu arrêtais de te poser tant de questions, tu réaliserais que les choses sont beaucoup plus simples qu'elles n'en ont l'air."

Elle se leva en brossant la neige avec ses petites mains, puis se dirigea vers lui. Le vent enveloppait son corps, faisant danser ses longs cheveux noirs autour d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle continuait de marcher, comme si aucun froid, aucune brise aussi mortelle fut-elle ne pouvait l'affecter. Hyôga était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue en ville, et Isaac lui en aurait parlé s'il avait connu une fille aussi… étrange. Elle était vraiment trop irréelle pour pouvoir l'oublier.

"Tu es fort", déclara-t-elle. Elle caressait la surface de la glace, ses mains suivant le chemin d'une fissure laissée par son poing. "Tu devrais être plus que capable d'accomplir la _Poussière de Diamants_ maintenant, sans parler de briser les glaciers… Mais autant de détermination concentrée pour suivre le chemin te ralentit. Tu dois suivre plus souvent ton instinct, sinon tu ne seras jamais un Chevalier."

Sans avertissement, Hyôga sentit un vent froid qui commençait à les entourer, le faisant frissonner. Une aura blanche avait commencé à flotter au-dessus de la fillette, dansant autour d'elle comme des flammes faites de diamants brillants. Elle pouvait faire appel à son cosmos… et contrairement aux premiers essais de Hyôga, le sien était beaucoup plus brillant et puissant. Il lui semblait même qu'il pourrait dépasser celui de son maître…

Gentiment, elle posa sa main au même endroit où le poing de Hyôga avait laissé sa marque, autorisant son cosmos à glisser au milieu des fissures, à travers les minimes lézardes qu'il avait faites. Et soudain, le glacier commença à trembler, les fissures s'approfondissant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant se fasse entendre, et le géant de glace commença à s'effondrer.

"Tu vois?" dit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, son cosmos les protégeant tous les deux des fragments de glace tombant autour d'eux.

"Je te connais… du moins ton aura", s'entendit-il murmurer, certain de l'avoir déjà ressentie… il y avait si longtemps… "Tu es une Déesse, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux fixés sur les siens.

"Et tu seras un Chevalier, l'un des plus grands que les Immortels aient vu. Maintenant, essaie encore, et cette fois, suis ton instinct, Hyôga. J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps pour te voir grandir."

….

"_Par la Poussière de Diamants_!"

Le mur de glace s'affaissa sous son coup, le rugissement des fragments qui tombaient se répétant sur l'immensité de la plaine.

Isaac acclama le succès de Hyôga depuis un rocher voisin. Ils avaient tous les deux parfaitement maîtrisé la _Poussière de Diamants_, mais l'habitude de se féliciter mutuellement à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient était restée. Bien sûr, aussi longtemps que Camus n'était pas dans les parages pour leur dire où ils avaient fauté ou de combien de millimètres ils avaient manqué le centre de la cible.

"Bravo, Hyôga!" déclara Isaac, faisant de la place pour que Hyôga puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à applaudir", grogna Artemis, s'asseyant à côté d'eux, bras croisés autour de la poitrine.

Ses visites en Sibérie s'étaient faites plus fréquentes, et même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner avec Camus, les deux futurs Chevaliers et elle avaient réussi à construire une amitié très forte entre eux. "Vous avez tous les deux maîtrisé cette technique l'an passé."

"Oh, toi la puissante, pardonne-nous de ne pas être comme toi", la taquina Hyôga en s'allongeant pour observer le ciel.

"Heureusement", laissa-t-elle tomber, son regard arrogant s'adoucissant un instant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, incapable de la comprendre. Contrairement à Isaac, il n'était jamais d'accord avec elle, il pouvait seulement argumenter avec elle, tellement que parfois ils luttaient pour leurs idées. Mais dernièrement… dernièrement, elle se comportait bizarrement… comme si elle essayait de s'éloigner d'eux… de lui. En disant de telles choses. En les repoussant.

"Bien, je crois que je vais faire un tour en ville. Mme Dosky veut que je l'aide avec son garçon", déclara-t-elle en se levant et en regardant la ville dans le lointain.

Hyôga pensa un instant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait attendre, mais décida de n'en rien faire. Mme Dosky dépendait complètement de la présence de son amie. Après tout, la femme avait eu un bébé il y avait seulement quelques semaines, et Artemis l'avait assistée pendant l'accouchement. D'après ce qui se disait en ville, ça avait été une naissance compliquée. Tout le monde avait perdu l'espoir de voir le bébé s'en sortir vivant, car le médecin s'était évertué à sauver la mère. Mais alors Artemis avait demandé à rester seule avec la femme. Et Camus avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit obéie.

Après quelques minutes, les cris d'un garçon en pleine santé avaient retenti, accompagnés par les sanglots de joie de sa mère. Mme Dosky ne saurait jamais que son fils était censé être mort-né. Mme Dosky ne saurait jamais à quel point la présence d'Artemis l'avait aidée.

Elle ne saurait jamais que la Déesse-qui-présidait-aux-naissances avait été à ses côtés.

"Je t'accompagne", commença Isaac, mais Artemis secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon."

Isaac regarda alors Hyôga, ses yeux lui hurlant de faire quelque chose, de ne pas la laisser continuer avec son jeu, de ne pas la laisser continuer à les repousser. Mais ce n'était pas le style de Hyôga, et Artemis le savait. Elle les quitta.

Quand elle revint, elle ne parla qu'avec Hyôga, tout en admirant une Aurore Boréale. C'était leur secret, quelque chose qu'ils partageaient et dont Isaac était exclu parce qu'il préférait souvent aller se coucher de bonne heure pour être prêt à s'entraîner dès l'aube au lieu de rester allongé sur la neige à observer toute la nuit les formes que pouvaient prendre les lumières du Grand Nord.

Cette nuit-là, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait partir, que son entraînement avec Camus était terminé et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Hyôga ne la retint pas. Il ne pouvait pas trouver le courage de lui demander de rester.

…..

"… Hyôga…"

Cette voix… Il leva le regard vers la porte, sachant déjà qui il verrait. Artemis se tenait à l'entrée de la petite cabane, sa silhouette soulignée par la lumière venant de l'extérieur.

Hyôga n'avait pas quitté ce lieu depuis une semaine, depuis qu'Isaac s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Camus n'avait pas dit un mot, il était juste parti vers un des glaciers, passant ses journées et ses nuits à méditer. Camus le haïssait probablement. Après tout, il avait tué son disciple. Le sang d'Isaac tachait ses mains.

Et maintenant, elle était venue. Il ne pouvait même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Isaac avait été tellement important pour eux tous… Il avait été l'ami d'Artemis. Son âme sœur, comme elle aimait à l'appeler, parce qu'ils pensaient de la même manière. Et maintenant, il lui avait enlevé ce frère.

La porte grinça lorsqu'elle la referma derrière elle, les laissant dans la pénombre. Il pouvait entendre ses pas, lents mais déterminés, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Puis elle s'arrêta.

"Me regarderas-tu?"

Elle le connaissait trop bien, savait par où commencer. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le tue rapidement, mais non, ce n'était pas son style, elle était plus subtile que cela. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il meure aussi facilement. Elle voudrait le faire souffrir d'abord, le faire regretter.

"… Je ne peux pas…", finit-il par murmurer, sentant un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

Elle s'approcha encore de quelques pas, puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, sentir la chaleur de son corps briser le froid de la cabane. Le froid qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Soudain, ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue. Il leva son regard vers elle, surpris. Pourtant ses yeux, brillants de larmes qu'elle se refusait à verser, étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait voir.

"Tu vois, tu peux."

C'était trop pour lui. Plus rien ne comptait désormais que de se laisser aller à la peine qui était en lui, de s'en libérer. Incapable de la garder à l'intérieur de lui plus longtemps, il commença à pleurer, et raconta en bredouillant comme un enfant ce qui s'était passé. Tout lui raconter… et attendre son jugement.

"Shh… je sais tout cela."

Ses mots le blessèrent encore plus, et il agrippa la couverture sur laquelle il était assis, cherchant une place où il serait en sécurité entre ses bras à lui.

"Hyôga…", murmura-t-elle, sa souffrance se reflétant dans sa voix habituellement froide.

Faiblement d'abord, il l'entendit remuer. La réalisation soudaine qu'elle pouvait le quitter, le laisser seul face à ses fantômes, face à son passé, le fit trembler de peur. Tout à coup, les bras de la fille vinrent l'entourer, l'attirant vers elle. Elle s'était juste rapprochée de lui pour être capable de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne put résister, et tomba dans ses bras comme un enfant en détresse, laissant sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine et se libérant de sa peine, son corps tremblant avec chaque sanglot.

"Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt…", lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en se balançant pour chercher à l'apaiser.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir lui donner l'absolution, la seule qui puisse l'aider à retrouver la paix en son cœur.

…

"Tu n'oserais pas, espèce de fou russe!"

Mais son avertissement vint trop tard, la boule de neige la frappa à l'épaule. En riant, elle brossa la neige de ses cheveux puis, souriant malicieusement, elle se mit à courir après lui pour prendre sa revanche.

Elle le rattrapa facilement. Ce n'était pas facile de battre la Reine de la Chasse à la course, surtout si elle avait déjà choisi sa proie.

Pourtant, être poursuivi par une superbe jeune fille n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours.

Hyôga s'arrêta net au moment où elle allait se jeter sur lui, et la prenant ainsi par surprise, il la prit par la taille pour la déséquilibrer.

Artemis tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, ses yeux fiers le regardant avec haine.

"Cela t'apprendra à t'embrouiller avec moi, espèce d'entêtée grecque!" lui dit-il en riant, une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux.

"Ha! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre aussi facilement?"

"_Da_!"

Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser, mais elle refusa. Ce n'était pas pour le surprendre, elle n'avait jamais accepté son aide. C'est ce qu'il admirait en elle. Il admirait le fait qu'elle puisse être… elle-même, combien forte et fière elle pouvait être…

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la fixer. Elle avait beaucoup changé ces deux dernières années, et il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment-là. La fillette qui avait ri de lui disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à une femme.

"Hyôga…", grogna-t-elle en rougissant.

Il la regarda avec un sourire étrange. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de lui pardonner pour l'avoir regardée ainsi. Elle savait qu'il recommencerait.

"Tu vas essayer d'acquérir l'Armure du Cygne demain, n'est-ce pas?"

Il acquiesça. L'Armure du Cygne… C'était un sujet qu'il avait essayé d'éviter toute la matinée. Il savait qu'elle était venue à cause de cela, pourtant il savait aussi que l'obtention de l'Armure signifierait la fin de son entraînement et son retour au Japon. Et il n'avait aucune idée quelle serait sa réaction à cette nouvelle.

Au moins, pour l'instant, elle ne semblait pas être affectée. Mais bon, c'était une habitude chez elle. Il semblait que rien ne pût la toucher, l'affecter.

"Tu y arriveras, tu seras le Chevalier du Cygne. Athena aura de la chance de te compter dans ses rangs."

Il la regarda puis secoua légèrement la tête.

"Elle devra me partager, tu sais?"

Artemis baissa les yeux, ses cils obscurcissant leur couleur claire. Il aimait quand elle faisait cela, quand l'obscurité qu'il savait être en elle faisait surface. Mais à ce moment-là, cette réaction le fit souffrir. Elle ne le croyait pas.

"C'est n'importe quoi, Hyôga", murmura-t-elle en se détournant, sa voix révélant sa colère.

Il jura tout bas, se demandant pourquoi, par tous les Dieux, elle était si entêtée. Elle était la seule amie qui lui restât, la seule personne à part son maître pour qui il éprouvât quelque chose. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était incapable de la laisser partir?

"Allons, rien ne va changer, tu peux venir me voir au Japon…" Il se rendit compte qu'il avait choisi les mauvais mots quand elle se retourna pour le regarder de nouveau, ses yeux froids rencontrant les siens et son cosmos grandissant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Elle lui montrait le cosmos d'un Dieu. Et il était terrible.

"Crois-tu vraiment que je m'en préoccupe?" dit-elle d'une voix cassante et agressive. "Pourquoi le ferais-je? Tu n'es rien qu'un égocentrique, égoïste Chevalier d'Athena!"

"Artemis, calme-toi…", tenta-t-il bien que ses mots lui aient donné envie de la faire taire.

Cependant il savait que la provoquer n'était pas seulement inutile, mais pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Elle ne se contrôlait pas, n'avait jamais su… Alors il essaya d'atteindre son esprit, marchant lentement vers elle et priant pour qu'elle écoute sa raison plutôt que son instinct.

Elle s'en moqua et se précipita sur lui, ses poings couverts d'une fine couche de glace. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il attendit simplement que le coup arrive.

Mais il n'arriva jamais. Elle s'était arrêtée quelques centimètres avant de le frapper, son cosmos décroissant avant de disparaître complètement.

Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur la neige.

"J'ai toujours été avec toi, Hyôga, et je le serai toujours", chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle. Elle fixait la neige, ses traits aussi froids que d'habitude. Mais ses yeux… il voyait la haine d'elle-même dans ses yeux.

"Je te promets la même chose", déclara-t-il. Il savait pertinemment que s'il obtenait l'Armure, il ne la reverrait jamais. Sachant que la seule chose qu'elle l'autoriserait à ressentir serait son cosmos à elle. Eh bien, si elle pensait pouvoir disparaître de sa vie comme ça, il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe, aucune trace de colère dans les yeux… juste de la curiosité.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…"

Mais il le savait. Tendant sa main droite vers elle, il déplaça rapidement la gauche par-dessus, y ouvrant ainsi une longue coupure rouge.

"Par mon sang, Artemis. Tu as toujours dit qu'une promesse devait être scellée avec du sang, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ceci est ma promesse envers toi. Je te promets que je ne te quitterai jamais, quoiqu'il arrive demain ou plus tard. L'acceptes-tu?"

Pour la première fois, elle vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle se leva et prit sa main en sang dans la sienne. "Je n'ai qu'une parole. Et j'ai déjà accepté."

Elle le relâcha, et regarda pensivement le sang couvrant ses mains. Puis, juste en fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit une plaie sur sa main gauche et la présenta à Hyôga.

"Tu as le serment d'une Déesse. Tu sais déjà ce que cela signifie."

Elle devait toujours se comporter ainsi, harmoniser ses actions avec celles des autres. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle l'avait surpris. Elle avait pris sa main avec douceur dans la sienne, observant comment leur sang mêlé tombait sur la neige, la tachant de rouge. Puis, elle déchira un morceau de sa tunique et l'utilisa comme bandage, le refermant étroitement autour de sa main blessée.

"Là", dit-elle, souriant de nouveau malicieusement.

Il hocha la tête, refermant sa main sur celle de la Déesse, toujours incapable de la laisser aller.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Hyôga?" demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

"Quoi?"

"Dois-je toujours tout t'expliquer, espèce d'âne russe?" le taquina-t-elle.

Hyôga eut un petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embêter.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ce serment?"

Il prit sa main et la posa contre sa poitrine, ses yeux fixés sur le regard sans pupille. Puis il comprit. "J'ai simplement suivi mon instinct."

Et il l'embrassa.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il avait simplement la sensation qu'il devait le faire… non, pas 'devait le faire', mais voulait le faire. Il voulait la sentir près de lui, il voulait la savoir près de lui… il la voulait.

Pourtant, il ne fut pas surpris quand elle se dégagea, ses yeux reflétant sa confusion. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle fasse autre chose. Ce n'était pas à lui de la prendre, elle n'était pas sienne. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était son amie.

"Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embr…" Artemis ne lui permit pas de continuer. Elle tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Il la laissa faire, la regardant avec surprise. Il laissa ses doigts redessiner le contour de sa mâchoire.

Il réagit seulement lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, les ouvrant légèrement pour approfondir le baiser. Il l'entoura de ses bras, les laissant reposer contre son dos alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné. Ses mains à elle s'étaient refermées derrière la nuque du jeune Russe.

Il mordilla en la taquinant la lèvre inférieure de son amie, caressant sa joue de sa main gauche pendant que son bras droit restait enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle pouffa de rire, et ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux alors qu'un rare sourire illuminait son visage.

Hyôga se dégagea lentement, lui retournant un sourire complice tout en fixant ses yeux pâles.

"C'était agréable", murmura-t-il en croisant ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune Grecque.

Artemis acquiesça, l'autorisant à soulever son menton pour l'embrasser de nouveau, d'une façon plus douce, mais plus confiante.

Il la sentit soupirer dans sa bouche, les mains de la jeune fille glissant dans son dos, le pressant de continuer, lui soufflant qu'elle ressentait la même chose…

"NON!"

Artemis se dégagea, trébucha. Elle haletait, et ses cheveux tombaient en désordre sur son visage et ses épaules. Ses lèvres charnues, encore chaude à cause de ses baisers, tremblaient et dans ses yeux brillait un mélange de peur et de confusion.

Hyôga sentit le froid le gagner là où les mains de la jeune fille s'étaient trouvées avant et ses lèvres, légèrement douloureuses, avaient gardé son goût. Mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser en ce moment, c'était 'qu'avait-il fait de mal'... Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi…? C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, c'était elle qui avait répondu… et pourtant, il se sentait comme un voleur… comme s'il avait pris quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être pris…

"Je suis désolé…", s'écria-t-il en marchant vers elle.

Mais ses yeux lui disaient de ne pas s'approcher. L'obscurité derrière ses yeux s'était enflammée, l'avertissant de ne pas bouger.

"Je dois y aller. Camus voulait me dire quelque chose…"

"Artemis, nous devons en parler, discuter de ce qui nous arrive. S'enfuir n'est pas la réponse!"

"Je ne m'enfuis pas!" cria-t-elle en le défiant du regard. "Je l'ai déjà fait attendre assez longtemps comme ça. Je reviendrai."

Elle avait dû lire alors l'incrédulité dans ses yeux parce qu'elle se redressa, ses yeux enflammés comme son cosmos quelques instants avant. "Par tous les Dieux, Hyôga! Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

Ses traits trahirent sa peine lorsqu'il ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais il était aussi blessé par son rejet. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Il voulait la blesser.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se détourna et commença à se diriger vers la cabane, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il la laissa partir, de la même manière qu'il l'avait laissée partir plusieurs années auparavant. Sans même lui adresser la parole.

Il ne la revit pas ce jour-là. Le lendemain, il tenta d'obtenir l'Armure du Cygne. Il avait espéré qu'elle serait là, que sa colère ou quoi que ce fût qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi se serait envolé. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il sentit son cosmos l'entourer lorsqu'il reçut son Armure, mais elle était absente. Que l'ombre de son cosmos. Elle avait brisé sa promesse. Elle l'avait abandonné. Et il s'était décidé à penser que c'était pour le mieux. Il décida de ne plus faire confiance. Il décida qu'il serait le Chevalier qu'il était censé être. Il décida de la haïr.

Même si cela signifiait ne plus la revoir.

...

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et frissonna malgré la chaleur de la nuit. Des ombres dansaient sur les murs de sa chambre, projetées par l'inconstante Lune. La Détestable Lune. Il se rappelait les mythes à son sujet, les histoires de mort et de victoires. Aucune histoire d'amour ne se rapportait à la Reine de la Chasse, à la Déesse Vierge de l'Arc d'Argent. Seulement des histoires de désespoir et de folie. De vengeance et de froideur. Elle était la Déesse de la Vie et de la Mort, tendre et féroce, douce et brutale. Une femme au double visage qu'il avait apprise à haïr.

''_**Odi et amo: quare id faciam, fortasse requiris. Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior''**_

**-Catullus**

**VIII.**

"Ma Reine, la Traîtresse est retournée en Grèce", annonça Egérie en posant un genou en terre face au trône doré.

"Je sais cela, idiote. Tout le monde avec un entraînement de base du cosmos le sait. La bâtarde est encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es, oser nous défier… nous prendre pour des dupes alors que son cosmos brûle si fort."

La blonde Hyperboréenne acquiesça, sentant son cœur en détresse. Pourquoi Artemis faisait-elle cela? Les haïssait-elle tant que cela? Non seulement elle avait oublié son devoir, mais en plus elle avait décidé de briser elle-même la paix?

"Bien, elle ne me laisse plus qu'un choix, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Tu sais combien j'ai été indulgente envers elle, que je lui ai laissé la vie sauve alors que j'aurais dû la tuer pour ses péchés, tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ma fille?"

"Bien sûr que je le sais, ma Reine. Ta clémence et ton engagement à préserver l'Equilibre des Royaume sont bien connus sur Ortygie."

"C'est bien… très bien."

Egérie se déplaça près d'elle et embrassa la main pleine de bijoux de la Déesse Dorée. Le parfum de roses et de fleurs emplit ses narines, la faisant presque éternuer. Heureusement, elle était capable de se contenir. Aphrodite détestait les éternuements.

"Ma patience a des limites, et maintenant elle a dépassé ces limites. Elle a commis beaucoup trop de crimes, elle est devenue la menace dont elle était censée nous protéger. Nous devons l'arrêter, petite. Finissons-en une fois pour toute."

En finir? Elle voulait dire… la tuer? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela, elle n'avait pas commis de crimes qui méritaient un tel châtiment… Oui, elle avait oublié son devoir, elle était allée au Sanctuaire d'Athena au lieu de rester avec eux, elle avait même donné son âme et son corps à un futur Chevalier, allant avec lui alors qu'elle aurait dû être avec ses propres champions… quand elle aurait dû rester sur Ortygie… Pour lui, elle avait toujours été du côté d'Athena, oubliant Odin, Poseidon et Hadès… N'en était-il pas ainsi?

"Un penny pour tes pensées", ronronna Aphrodite, caressant les boucles blondes de sa Gardienne.

Elle leva son visage vers elle. Sa beauté l'interloquait toujours autant. Elle était si ravissante, si époustouflante que la regarder trop longtemps devenait insupportable.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps une telle vue, elle détourna le regard et fixa le sol de marbre du Temple Extérieur.

"Alors?" insista-t-elle.

"C'est juste que… eh bien, peut-être que nous devrions attendre encore un peu, ma Reine…"

La douleur s'étendit dans tout son corps alors qu'Aphrodite la prenait par les cheveux, la forçant à regarder ses yeux azur.

"_Attendre_? Ne te rappelles-tu pas ce qui s'est passé quand cette garce vous a dit d'attendre et de voir? Elle vous a abandonnés! Pour aller d'abord au Sanctuaire où les Moires seules savent ce qu'elle a fait, et ensuite en Sibérie pour ouvrir ses jambes à un futur Chevalier! Et il semble qu'elle a aimé ça parce que même quand vous lui avez demandé … non, quand vous l'avez _priée_ d'arrêter, cette catin a osé vous dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé… qu'elle était allée au Sanctuaire pour s'entraîner, et que ce Russe était un de ses champions, qu'il était l'un des vôtres!"

"Mais…", murmura la fille blonde, pleurant autant de douleur que de tristesse.

"Mon enfant, tu es si naïve… si innocente…", dit-elle de sa voix douce et tendre alors que ses mains relâchaient les cheveux et commençaient à les caresser doucement. "Je ne voulais pas te le dire… Je savais combien tu en souffrirais… mais il semble que ce soit le seul moyen de t'ouvrir les yeux…"

Egérie la regarda, incapable d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Se penchant vers elle, la Déesse posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et chuchota à son oreille.

"Tu sais, la fille dont tu penses encore qu'elle est ta déesse, cette Vierge-qui-n'est-plus à l'Arc Argenté, cette même Artemis que tu aimes tellement… est non seulement avec Athena et ses Chevaliers, mais aussi avec Phœnix…"

La Gardienne ferma les yeux, choquée. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait être…

"Elle est toujours autour de lui, augmentant sa puissance de la même manière qu'elle le fait pour les autres Chevaliers de Bronze… il semble qu'elle se préoccupe plus de lui que de vous, ses propres Gardiens…"

"Non, c'est faux", déclara Egérie en fixant le regard perplexe d'Aphrodite.

Elle pouvait pardonner à Artemis de les avoir quittés, elle pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir couché avec un Chevalier, elle pouvait même lui pardonner de leur préférer le Sanctuaire… Mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de soutenir cet assassin, de l'aider… de l'avoir choisi lui, et non elle. Cette simple pensée la rendait malade.

"Aphrodite, nous ne sommes pas ses Gardiens, nous sommes à toi."

L'adorable visage de la Déesse sourit à ces mots, tendant sa main afin qu'elle l'embrasse de nouveau.

"Appelle Iphigénie. Peut-être ai-je été trop impulsive… nous ferions mieux de donner une dernière chance à la Traîtresse. Un petit message pour lui faire reconsidérer ses actions", ronronna-t-elle, en s'étirant sensuellement sur le trône.

"On se souviendra toujours de ta clémence, ma Reine, et on chantera tes louanges", déclara Egérie en se levant pour suivre ses ordres.

Elle aurait été encore plus satisfaite si Aphrodite l'avait choisie elle et non Iphigénie. Mais peut-être avait-elle raison d'envoyer la plus sage parmi les Hyperboréens, les Gardiens d'Artemis… d'Aphrodite. Egérie ne pensait pas être capable de laisser la vie à la traîtresse si elle la voyait.

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

**Notes de Coronis**

Traduction du texte de William Butler Yeats (poète irlandais, 1865-1939 / Prix Nobel de Littérature 1923), extrait du poème _Aedh [He] wishes for the Cloths of Heaven_, publié en 1899 dans le troisième volume de poèmes intitulé _The Wind Among the Reeds_ ('Le Vent dans les Roseaux'):

"J'ai étendu mes rêves à tes pieds, marche doucement parce que tu marches sur mes rêves."

_Phoebos_: 'le Brillant', épithète cultuel d'Apollon. Je suppose que Derrewyn fait ici référence à Abel…

_Irina_: dans le film, il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Irina – mais les Anglophones utilisent souvent le nom Ellie. Je préfère de loin le prénom Irina qui fait russe et me semble bien assorti à Hyôga ^_^

_Yamero_ (jap.): arrête.

Traduction du texte de William Shakespeare (poète et dramaturge anglais, 1564-1616), extrait de _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté_ (1594-1596), Acte V, sc. 1, ligne 58:

"Heureux et tragique! Pénible et bref!/C'est de la glace brûlante et de la neige étonnamment étrange."

_sensei_ (jap.): maître, professeur.

_tovarich _(russe): camarade.

_Gomen_ (jap.): pardon.

_Da_ (russe): oui.

Traduction du texte de Catulle (Caius Valerius Catullus, poète latin, 87-54 av. J. C.), extrait des _Poèmes_, Pièce LXXXV:

"Je hais et j'aime: Comment cela se fait-il? demandez-vous peut-être. Je l'ignore; mais je le sens, et c'est là un supplice."

19


End file.
